Slow Dancing in a Burning Room
by lovepass77
Summary: Dean wakes up from his hellish nightmares to find the world keeps changing on him, Sam goes after the Colt again and to figure out exactly why people keeping being ressurrected. Jo is ready to show Dean that though life after hell is different its Hot
1. Chapter 1

Slow Dancing in a Burning Room 

Chapter 1

Scene: The Rack in Hell

_Dean cries out in agony he can feel and see the flesh of his body sizzling. His arms and legs have hooks in them and are paralyzed. There are shadows all around him and very little light, just the burning flames that surround his torment_.

_Dean looks out into the shadows, blood stains cover his face, his once beautiful green eyes are swollen and black, they have no light, no more beauty all that is left is pain. _

_The shadows move closer and surround him on all sides._

Dean yells at them: "FUCK YOU!!"

_He stares angrily at the tallest shadow among the group as it approaches closer to him_.

Dean: "This isn't real, this is all just a nightmare meant to torment me, I will wake up in my bed soon and this will all be over, but you will never wake up, you will always be here in hell you son of a bitch!"

_Dean has no spit left in his mouth, but he tries to spit at the shadows anyway releasing nothing but blood and air._

_The tallest shadow speaks_

The Shadow: "You can wake up anytime, but you can never leave Dean. You will always find me here, and I will always fuck you up here. That will never change as the years go by, as you and your brother hunt me down, things will never change. I will always haunt you forever you will always cry and scream for me here in this place. I am not just torturing you for fun, this is my job. This is what I am made for, what I live and died for. Wake up Dean, and be with the ones you love, but you will remember me. You will always remember me. Now Wake up!"

Dean screams at the shadow: "Shut up!"

_The Shadow laughs_

The Shadow "Wake up and remember!"

Dean: "FUCK YOU!"

Jo: "Wake up! Dean, Wake up!'

_Dean twists and turns on the ground his body is naked and having fits._

_Jo holds his arms and shakes him fiercely, she shakes him awake._

_Dean opens his eyes wide and groans painfully._

_Jo holds him up and holds him in her arms trying to soothe him and calm him down._

_Dean blinks twice._

Jo: "Baby, please its ok, its ok. It's me Jo. You are safe now, you are safe, you are back now, and I'm here with you its ok."

_Jo rubs his arms and tries to get him to focus_

Dean: "That son of a bitch!"

Jo: "You had another nightmare."

_Dean looks at Jo his face says it all, he's so tired, he hasn't had a good night sleep in so long he feels weak and his head pounds from inside aching badly to the point of almost bring tears to his eyes._

_Dean sighs _

Dean: "Where is Sam?"

Jo: "Outside, he went to get all of us some food and then he came back and he's outside talking with my mom and Bobby"

Dean: "Ellen is here too? But how?"

Jo: "Shhhh. its ok. Yes, we're here, Bobby is here, Sam is here."

_Jo pauses for a second preparing to reveal something._

Jo: "Also, your parents we're all here Dean."

_Jo smiles trying to reassure him_

_Dean blinks his eyes with confusion etched on his face._

Dean: "My parents??"

Jo: "They're alive Dean, they've been resurrected. We all have!"

_Dean can't believe it he can believe what he is hearing, can it be, can his parents really be back, this can't be real. Dean tries to get up, but finds his legs are still too weak._

_Jo helps him up off the floor._

_Dean hates feeling so weak around her, and he finally realizes he's not wearing any clothes which further distracts him causing him to feel even more awkward and exposed._

_Jo however doesn't mind his state of undress and is much more concerned with his health at the moment, though she does notice the fine physique of his and relishes touching it._

Dean: "I'm sorry Jo I don't understand?"

Jo: "It's ok Dean. You need my help right now. I know you can't say that, but you do, just let me take care of you this time ok. I promise to be gentle."

_Dean smiles at her_

Dean feels the urge to kiss her, but he can't because he isn't sure this is real yet, if his parents are alive as Jo is saying then this must be some alternate reality. Dean figures the angels are screwing with me again, FUCK THEM, they make me so mad, I want to push their heads into the trunk of my car and beat their heads off with it.

_Dean can feel his body getting hot with rage._

_Jo feels the heat too and assumes he must have a fever._

Jo: 'Sit your ass down here and let me get you something to cool off with."

_Jo places Dean on the bed and he grabs one of the pillows and places it in his lap as a false attempt at being somewhat modest. _

_Jo goes over to the sink in the bathroom and gets a washcloth to fill with cold water. She brings a cup from the bathroom filled with cold water too and hands it to him so he can drink it and cool off._

_Dean smiles then takes a sip, the cool water feels so good he starts gulping it down letting some of it run down his freckled chin._

_Jo takes the washcloth and proceeds to run it across his shoulders, his neck and back. _

_Dean moans a slight purr feeling her hand and the cool cloth on his body it's the complete opposite of hell, it's so relaxing and refreshing he doesn't want her to ever stop. _

Dean: "Mmmm that feels so good Jo."

_Jo smiles pleased he is finally able to relax a little._

Jo: "You don't have to talk about it Dean, we can just sit here and I can massage your back till its time to go okay."

_Dean looks at her surprised and intrigued by her words._

Dean wants nothing more than to take her up on her offer, he isn't use to be pampered by anyone and the thought warms his heart a little. Even more so that she is alive and looking well again, but he can't let go of the thought that this isn't real and that his parents must be dead. This just can't be real he thinks to himself.

Dean: "Where are my parents Jo? I need to see them."

_Jo smiles and keeps rubbing moving lower down his back._

Jo: "I knew you'd say that, they are not here right now, your Dad took your Mom for a walk. I guess they have a lot of catching up to do."

_Dean is still confused and she can tell by the look on his face._

_Jo grabs his hand and places it on her own heart._

Jo: "Feel this Dean, do you feel this?"

_Dean just looks at her with surprise and confusion._

Jo: "It's my heartbeat, its real, I'm real and I'm not going anywhere. Now lay back and relax."

_Dean is so tired and though a part of him thinks he should protest and get up immediately to find his parents and discover this must be false, he can't really move much yet so he does as she says and lays back on the bed._

_Jo scoots closer to him and rubs the cloth against his stomach feeling his hot abs that break and fall with the movement of his breathing. _

_Dean loves feeling her touch there and can feel himself getting an erection already under the pillow._

Dean thinks to himself I can't believe this is happening, the nightmare felt so real and now so does this, how can this be? I was in hell, I was in so much pain, those shadows tormented me, the tallest one is the devil it must be him. He wants me to succumb again to give in and let him control me. I am nobody's bitch, I am not about to let that ever happen again. Oh God I wish I could just stay here forever. Jo looks so beautiful, I think she cut her hair a little, it's pretty. I wish I could touch it, I wish I could feel her body more, but no this is too good to ruin, if I say or do the wrong thing she might stop touching me altogether or I might wake up again and I don't want to, Damn it feels so good.

_Jo runs the washcloth across his shoulders reaching up her body leans over his to get more water from the cup to clean his cuts and bruises._

_Dean shivers now, the water is getting colder than the room temperature and since it is winter from the snow he can see outside through the window he knows soon it will be freezing. Dean doesn't want Jo to stop, but he needs to get warm and take a shower to wipe the dirt and stench he still feels from hell on his body._

_Jo speaks almost as if she is reading his mind._

Jo: "You need a shower."

_Dean nods._

_Jo helps him up._

_Jo walks with him towards the bathroom and inside. _

_Jo leans him against the wall and turns on the shower._

_Dean watches her with amazement._

Man she is so damn fine, when did little Jo Harvelle get so fine? I use to think she was sort of cute when I first met her, but now man I can see she is all woman I wonder if I can convince her I'm too weak to wash myself in the shower and maybe she'll join me."

Dean: "Jo I."

_Jo interrupts looks back at him and smirks._

Jo: "Oh no you don't, don't even try it Dean. I know what your thinking, you get in this shower and I'll hand you the cloth, but then I'm waiting outside, don't think you can pull a fast one."

_Dean gives her a sheepish look both disappointed and pretending as though he had innocent thoughts all along_

Dean: "I was just going to ask you to leave so I can put this pillow down actually."

_Jo laughs as if she knows that's a lie. _

_Jo walks over and grabs the pillow._

_Dean cups his privates from her view in a bit of shock._

_Jo gets close to his face and says_

Jo: "You don't have to hide anything from me Dean, I know you too well now."

_Jo looks down his body for a second like she is enjoying the view then she looks back up at him like she is about to kiss him and Dean's loins badly wish that she will. But, she doesn't she just puts the cloth on his shoulder, backs away and walks out of the bathroom closing the door behind her._

Dean to himself and I thought hell was torture, being around her like this wanting her so badly this sucks!!

_Dean steps into the shower and feels the wonderful pounding warm water against his flesh, this mixed with his lustful thoughts of Jo require him to do nothing, but alleviate the mounting pressure in his cock stroking it until he can find release. He thinks of her in there with him, touching him, kissing him. His body shakes. He aches for her, but he manages not to make a sound not wanting her to hear him from outside the door and start laughing. He imagines all the things he wants to do to her, with her. He comes. He washes up and finishes with his shower_.

Scene: Outside next to the trunk of the Impala, the trunk is open and Bobby and Sam are starring down into it.

Sam: "Its gone Dean is going to be so pissed."

_Sam frowns_

Bobby "How could you loose the Colt again Sam? What the hell is the matter with you?'

_Sam sighs sadly_

Sam: "I just don't know what happened, I was walking back to the car and I had just killed a nest of vampires. I came to the trunk to put the stakes back inside and someone or thing came up and hit me from behind. My head still hurts. I fell out unconscious and when I came too the Colt was gone."

Bobby: "Idjiot! You must have let one escape?!"

Sam: "No I checked Bobby, all of them were dead, I even buried the bodies out in the woods before I came back to the car no one was there. I think something other than a vampire did this."

Bobby: "Crowley or some demon, more than likely then."

_Sam nods in reply_

_Ellen walks over to them with a shotgun in hand._

Ellen "You men need to track down a demon again, well I'm in."

_Jo appears near her and smiles both very happy to be alive again._

Jo: "Yeah me too."

Sam smiles glad that these ladies are so eager to help him and even happier they are back somehow, though he's still in shock about it.

_Sam sighs knowing he now must attend to Dean and then he looks at Jo._

Sam: "So is he up yet?"

Jo: "Yeah, he's taking a shower, he was asking about ya."

Sam: "Did you tell him?"

Jo: "Only that your parents are alive again I didn't tell him everything, I'll leave that to you Sam."

_Sam sighs and nods he knows this is going to be difficult to talk to Dean about, but he has to_. _Sam goes into the room._

Scene: Inside Winchesters' Hotel Room

_Dean is already getting dressed, his jeans are on and his boots, he's just re-buttoning his shirt and frowning that one of the buttons is missing on top_.

Dean: "Damn it, this was my favorite shirt!"

_Sam already can tell he is not in a good mood which makes him more nervous to speak too him. _

Sam: "I uh brought you some breakfast it's in the fridge"

Dean: "Yeah okay, I'm not really that hungry. Hey Sam, Jo told me our parents are alive what is going on?

Sam knows this is bad, whenever Dean isn't hungry he's really upset or concerned about something. I know I have to tell him the truth, but boy he is so not going to like what I have to say now.

_Sam takes off his jacket._

Sam: "They were resurrected by Michael."

_Dean sits down the shock of this news is too much._

_Dean stares into space as if he's just unaware of where he is now._

_Dean looks at Sam._

_Sam walks over and sits on the bed across from Dean who is sitting in a chair._

Dean: "Michael are you sure?"

Sam: "Oh yeah, Castiel told us it was him. Bobby also checked many times in his books, it was Michael alright, even Mom and Dad said so, he's finally here Dean"

_Dean stands up in fear._

Dean: "Oh my God he's here now!"

_Sam stands up to calm him down._

Sam: "I don't mean here Here, I mean on earth. He is back, but he doesn't have a vessel yet I haven't seen him, but Mom and Dad have they say he's gorgeous whatever the hell that means."

_Dean stares at him with disbelief in his face._

_Dean sits back down and so does Sam. _

Dean: "I was having a nightmare in hell and I come back to this, this is just nuts!"

Sam: "Yeah well there's more."

_Dean rolls his eyes and pounds his hand on the table in deep frustration._

Dean: "Oh now what is it!?"

_Sam gulps and takes a deep breath._

Sam: "The Colt is missing!"

_Dean stands back up furious._

Dean: "Missing Again!?"

Sam: "Look, don't freak out okay, we will find it"

_Dean walks around the room trying to process all this news._

Dean: This can't be real, first I find out our parents are alive again, Jo and Ellen are alive, then you tell me that Michael is here and now you tell me that the damn Colt is gone and we have to find it all over again. Sam, I'm sick of this crap, I don't want to do this anymore."

_Sam looks at Dean with sad confusion_

Sam: "Uh well none of us want to do it Dean, but."

_Dean interrupts Sam_

Dean: "No, I mean I not going to do this shit anymore, I am tired, too tired, I have been having nightmares of hell for over a year, and they keep getting worse. Michael wants to wear me as his skin, and now the gun is gone. I can't deal with anymore bullshit, either this is fake just another bunch of crap reality, cooked up by the angels to screw with me again, or I'm still dreaming, either way you can just count me out cause I am not doing a damn thing else, but staying put right here in this room and listening to my music and watching bad TV."

_Sam looks at Dean with even more confusion he hasn't seen Dean act like this since the time he had yellow fever, only this time Dean seemed even more afraid and angrier._

_Sam stands up nervously and walks closer to Dean._

Sam: "I can't do this by myself Dean please."

Dean: "You won't you have to. Bobby, Jo, Ellen, Cas, Hell you even got Mom and Dad now that's more than we've ever had going for us, you're all great hunters. I'm sure you can find the Colt without me."

_Dean sits back on the bed puts his feet up and relaxes finally, then he turns on the TV._

_Sam looks down at him like he's not sure whether he should pull out the puppy eyes or get mad and start yelling, but either way he thinks this is absolutely ridiculous._

Sam: "You are really just going to lie there and do nothing, when God knows who has the Colt or what they plan to do with it and Lucifer is out there still and the angel of death, now Michael too. I mean really this is your plan?"

_Dean keeps his eyes on the television not wanting to see Sam's eyes right now or argue any further he's made up his mind. _

Dean: Yep!

_Sam sighs totally annoyed._

_Sam grabs his own jacket and sees Dean's gun on the table._

Sam "Well can I at least take your gun?"

Dean: "Do whatever you want I'm done with it, I'm not going to be shooting anyone ever again unless they try to make me leave this room here."

_Sam shakes his head like he knows his brother's just needs time to get over his nightmare. _

Sam: "Okay I'm leaving and I'm taking the Impala with me!"

_Dean doesn't even look over at him he just keeps watching TV like Sam didn't speak_.

_Sam walks out and slams the door. Then Sam breathes deeply to calm himself back down._

I knew he'd take it hard, but for heaven's sake, this sucks!!

_Bobby walks over to Sam._

Bobby: "Where's Dean?"

_Sam frowns_

Sam: "Uh yeah Dean, he's not coming"

_Bobby frowns_

Bobby: "The hell he isn't he can't give up now!"

_Sam holds his arms out at Bobby not wanting to let Bobby yell at Dean right now._

Sam: "Lets just leave him be for now, we can do some initial research and try to find out where the Colt is, then come back and tell Dean. I'm sure he just needs time to himself right now he's got a lot of things to work out in his head that's all, he just found out Mom and Dad are alive."

Bobby: "Well ya'll think they are, but I'm still not convinced Sam."

_Sam rolls his eyes_

Sam: "You saw them Bobby, we all saw it!"

Bobby: "We think we saw two people that look like your parents come out from behind those gates over there, walk up to us and tell us Michael is here and has resurrected them."

Sam "Yeah, and you even threw holy water at them and I stabbed dad with a silver knife and they are humans. They are real Bobby, its true."

_Bobby scoffs _

Bobby: "This is too much, people coming back from the dead, it isn't right. I mean I know there your parents, but what's dead should stay dead!"

_Sam bristles at that statement as if Bobby has forgotten that Dean also was resurrected._

Sam: "Well Dean died too and he's back, and so did I. What you want us all to stay dead?"

Bobby sighs sadly not knowing what to say, he doesn't want to hurt Sam, but he can't get rid of this feeling like there is something totally off about all of this. But, then Bobby reasons I always feel like things are totally off especially when Winchesters are involved.

Bobby: "Lets just be careful about this Sam, I don't want you to go anywhere with your parents alone promise me you won't!"

Sam can't believe what he is hearing, Bobby is actually telling him to ignore his parents it must be an alternate universe he thinks to himself, and yet he knows Bobby is just trying to protect him.

_Sam gives him a small reassuring smile._

Sam: "Bobby I'm going to be okay so is Dean. We've had worse thing happen to us then this, so don't worry okay."

_Bobby just stares at Sam, he decides not to argue, best let the boy find out the truth on his own Bobby thinks to himself. _

Ellen: "Well ya'll ready or what?"

Jo: "Where is Dean, isn't he ready yet?"

_Bobby grabs his musket out of his truck._

Bobby: "No! He's not coming! Let's go!"

_Sam looks down at the ladies sadly._

_Ellen stares back. _

_Jo gets mad immediately_

Jo: "I'm going to kill him. He's being a big fat baby isn't he?"

Sam: "He's just tired that's all, he's been through a lot and it is hard."

Jo: SO! We all have, I just died too remember, so did my mom we've all been dead, and now we're alive and Bobby is walking again this is huge we need his help! We are all still in danger we need to stick together to work this out find out what's happening to us. Your brother is insufferable. I don't see how you stand it Sam?"

_Sam sighs as if he doesn't know how to answer that_.

Jo: "I am staying put, you all go find Castiel, find the Colt I'm going to stay here with Dean and try to reason with him."

_Ellen kisses her forehead still so happy that her daughter is alive and well again._

Ellen: "You be safe, call us if anything I mean anything happens"

_Bobby is already in his truck, Ellen joins him._

_Sam goes over to the Impala and opens the doo_

Sam: "Just watch out for him Jo, he likes you, he'll listen to you, but don't push him too hard okay he's still broken inside right now."

_Jo nods in reply_

_Sam gets in the car, turns it on and drives off, Bobby follows with his truck as they exit the parking lot. _

Jo thinks to herself: Great now I'm stuck here with the cry baby and I got to get him to see this is not just about hell, this is not just about Michael, we are all in this together and he is going to help us rather he wants to or not.

_Jo smiles at herself as she thinks_

Perhaps, I should give him a little nookie that be the right encouragement for him, but I want him to earn that, he's not going to get in my pants till I get him to let me in, all the way in. I'm not going to be another notch in his bedpost, if he wants me; he is going to have to give me it all, that's how it was with my Mom and Dad before he died. Well now Dean and I have both died, I don't remember hell, hell I don't remember anything except the pain from my wound, it must be hard for him though.

_Jo frowns sadly as she looks back at him through the window of the hotel room. _

I hate that he is suffering like this, I want him to be ok actually I just want him. I need him. I need him to let me in to tell me what's wrong, and how I can help. I don't want to die again, but I really don't' want to be with out him again. God I hate this, why do I feel this way about such a jerk.

Mom always said hunters make the worst boyfriends, and she's right. Dean will try to use me if I let him. Well he's in for a surprise because the moment he tries I'm going to get him good; he is messing with the wrong Harvelle. Actually, we Harvelles all aren't to be messed with, we know where are allegiances lie, we know what's at stake, its Dean that needs to get his priorities straight and I will fuck him up if he doesn't do it soon.

_Jo enters the room again, shuts the door and locks it._

_Dean stares at her from his position still lying on the bed watching TV. _

_Jo folds her arms and stands like a Diva in charge. _

Jo: "It's just you and me dude."

_Dean smirks_.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Say What You Need To Say.

_Jo walks over and sits on Sam's bed across from Dean._

Dean: "I'm not leaving this room Jo so don't even ask."

_Jo just smirks and holds out her hand for the remote._

Dean: "Oh no way, this is my room, my rules; I'm not watching some chick stuff on TV with you!"

_Jo doesn't like the sexiest tone of that statement._

Jo: Why do you just assume I want to watch some chick stuff?!"

_Dean scoffs as if to say well you are a chick aren't ya?_

_Jo gets up out of bed and lifts up her shirt and Dean catches a glimpse of her sexy black bra underneath. _

_Dean suddenly feels himself getting hot._

_Dean tosses the remote onto the nightstand between the two beds._

_Dean smiles_

Dean: "Never mind forget TV, that's a much better idea."

_However, Jo is in no mood for sex she wants to show Dean her scar._

Jo: "Listen up perv, do you see this?"

_Jo points at her side which still has scar marks on it that look like hellhound dog claws._

_The wound is closed now and doesn't hurt her anymore, but its still there as a constant reminder of what happened. _

_Dean frowns seeing it brings all those painful memories of that horrible night to the surface so he looks away._

Dean: I .I don't know what to say Jo?

_Dean sits up and swings he's legs over so he's facing her._

Dean: "I'm sorry about what happened."

_Jo puts her shirt back down and frowns furiously._

Jo: "Well that was the wrong fucking thing to say!"

_Dean stares at her shocked and confused by her sudden anger._

Jo: "I don't want you to be sorry Dean. I'm glad I did it. I did it for you! I did it so you can save the world not sit here in this room mad at the world."

Dean yells: "I know that's why I'm sor."

_Jo interrupts him _

Jo: "Stop it! Just stop it! You don't get to be sorry for this Dean, you don't get to kiss me on the forehead the way you did and look at me the way you do then be sorry about it!"

Dean: "I don't know what you want me to say Jo!"

Jo: "Well if you don't know then hand me the damn remote and don't say anything!"

_Dean sighs sadly then picks up the remote off the table and hands it to her._

_Jo snatches it from him then sits back down on Sam's bed and turns the channel to Oprah._

_Jo has never watched Oprah a day in her life, but she was ready to punish Dean a little for being such a big jerk._

_Dean sorrowful stares at her, he badly wants to say something so she won't be mad._

Dean thinks to himself I can't! I'm not going to talk about this with her. I'm not going to talk about this with anyone again. I told Sam how I was feeling about hell. I broke down once I'm not doing it again. It didn't do us any good. Look at this fucking mess we're in now! I don't even believe this is real! I wish I could believe it is. I want to believe Jo is really here that I can really reach over there and touch her. Also, that my parents are alive and they are out taking a walk. That we could all be. No! No! its not Real its Not so I'm not going pretend like it is and I'm not going to let these sons of bitches win either! They want me they can come find my ass right here in this room.

_Dean lies back in his bed turns his head away from Jo and the TV and pretends to go to sleep, but he can't close his eyes, the images are too painful. He's afraid the shadows will come back or he'll wake up someplace worse so he just stares at the wall of the room. _

_Jo doesn't even look at him she just listens to some doctor tell Oprah about the best way to combat flu season. _

Jo is so angry and she half wishes she left with the others now. Jo thinks to herself why did I stay here? Why did I have to come back? Why do I put up with him? I am not going to beg him to tell me the truth. If he wanted to he would. He just stubborn and I'd be a fool to let him get to me. He can stare at the wall all day for all I care; he can't look at me good. I don't want him too anyway. Every time he looks at me I feel pain again its worst then when the hell hound attacked me. My heart hurts so badly every time he looks at me I'm glad he won't do it now. Maybe he'll realize that you can't treat people anyway you want to. It's not right!

_Jo stares at the television, Dean at the wall and neither says a word for the rest of the day._

Scene: The Impala on the side of the road pulled over.

_Sam is starring at his parents who are walking together at a playground. There is no one else there just the two of them by the swing set. Sam can't hear what their saying from inside the car, but he can't stop watching them either_.

Sam thinks to himself they're alive. They're alive and they are here right in front of me. Why? Why would Michael do this now? I don't understand it. I know I should go with Bobby try to find out the truth, but I can't. I can't leave them. This must be some cruel heartless joke meant to torment us. But it's really them it has to be them. Wow, mom looks so pretty, so young like she hasn't aged since the day she died. I don't understand this! Why now? Why are they back? Will they stay? Oh please God let them stay!

Scene: On the playground covered in snow.

_Mary sits down on a swing._

_John watches her sit down then comes over and stands in front of her and smiles._

Mary: "Well are you going to say something John?"

John: "No. No I just want to look at you! God you are still so beautiful!"

_Mary smiles slightly_

Mary: "You look tired dear. I know what."

_Mary pauses she doesn't want to continue. The thought of what they did to John in hell brings tears to her eyes._

_John comes closer and kneels in front of her._

_John cups her face in his hand as she raises her head to look into his eyes._

John: "Don't cry Mary, please don't cry. We're back now that's all that matters. We're alive and the boys are alive."

Mary: "But for how long John?"

_John can't answer that he doesn't know what to say. _

Mary: "We've been up there for so long and now we're back, but for how long? I don't want to lose you again John"

John: "You won't baby you won't."

_Mary weeps a little. _

_The sight of Mary crying makes John's heart ache, he can't stand it. Sam can see how upset she is from the car and badly wants to jump out too and run to comfort her, but he stays put for now just watching. _

John: "I'm going to take care of us this time. I promise."

Mary: "What are we going to tell them?"

John: "They will understand. The boys must want to see us too."

Mary: "No, John. They don't want to see us; they want us to see them.'

_John stares at her a little unsure of her meaning_.

Mary: "They aren't boys anymore John. They are grown ups now. They don't even know me. They don't even know me!"

_Mary continues to cry she so badly wants to hold them, hug them and be with her sons again, but she feels like they won't be able to understand them being back and they won't really remember her or what its like to even be together._

_John pulls her into his arms and holds her._

_Sam can't take it anymore he gets out of the car and shuts the door hard so they hear it._

_John stands up and stares at his son. _

_Mary looks over at Sam too, a gasp escapes her lips at the sight of him._

_John starts to walk over to Sam, he's prepared to give his son a stern talking to there is so much he wants to say to Sam so much he is ready to burst._

_John walks directly up to Sam ready to say what he wants, but being so close to him again seeing Sam like this it's too much he just grabs Sam and hugs him tightly. He doesn't let go of his son. _

_Sam is surprised at first then hugs his father back the feeling is beyond any description, Sam's heart is full with so much joy, so much sorrow, he wants to breakdown and yet wants to laugh and stay in this moment forever daddy is finally home. My daddy is finally home. _

_Sam squeezes John back and refuses to let go until he looks up and see's his mother walking towards them. Sam lets go and John turns to see Mary come closer. Sam stares at his mom with tears in his eyes he won't hold back this time no he can't he runs up to her and falls down on his knees right in front of her. _

_Sam cries as he looks up into his mom's eyes. He knows he should be a man now he should show his mother that he's strong and brave, but he can't, he feels like a child again like a little boy that only wants his mommy. _

_Mary looks down at Sam in front of her and wraps her arms around his head and neck pulling him close. Sam in kind wraps his arms around her waist and they both cry together. _

_John watches them with a slight smile on his face and love in his eyes. _

_Mary bends down on to her knees forcing Sam to let go of her waist though he desperately doesn't want to ever let go of her. Mary looks into his eyes._

Mary: "It's okay Sammy. It's okay."

_Sam just stares at her with tears still falling._

Mary: "Son, my son. You were just a baby when I left and now you are all grown up."

_Mary puts her hand up to Sam's face and holds his cheek. Sam leans into her touch and cries more _

The word Son is something he has wanted to hear his mother say forever and it sounds like the most beautiful word he's ever heard in his life even more beautiful than when Jessica use to say 'I love you' to him. My mom called me son. Oh God how can this be happening. Why now?

_Sam wants to keep crying, but he wants to speak more so he finally does._

Sam: "Mom I missed you so much, Oh God I've missed you so much! Please I'm begging I'll do anything don't leave again, don't leave me, stay Oh God please stay."

_Mary hugs Sam again then looks up at John who smiles back at her. _

Mary: "Oh baby don't cry I'm here. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere its going to be okay."

John: "Get up son. Come on let's go home."

_Sam turns to look at his father, he never thought he'd hear those words from him again Sam feels his heart jump. Sam stands up helping his mom up too. They all walk over to the Impala. Mary holds Sam's hand as they walk back. Sam pulls the keys out of his pocket and hands them to his dad. John smiles, but doesn't take them._

John: "You go ahead, you drive Sam."

_Sam grins wider than a Cheshire Cat. Sam opens the back car door for his mom and she gets inside. John also gets in back with her. Sam gets in the driver's seat and puts the key in the ignition_.

_Sam looks back through the rearview mirror at them almost not wanting to look away afraid too much they might disappear, but their reassuring smiles tell him they won't so he finally turns the car on and gets back on the road. _

Scene: On the road.

_Ellen reaches over Bobby's lap and puts his seatbelt on since he forgot to do it himself._

_Bobby is a bit surprised by her actions and having her so close to him makes him a little nervous he's not sure if he should trust it's really her yet._

Bobby: "I'm really worried."

Ellen: "You should be."

_Bobby looks at her even more alarm was that a threat? He wonders still not ready to trust this miracle. _

_Ellen smirks. _

Ellen: "You're going mighty fast there partner want to slow down a bit before the cops pull us over."

_Bobby eases up on the gas a little as he realizes he's driving 95mph._

Bobby: "Oh uh. Sorry about that."

Ellen: "You still can't believe it can you?"

_Bobby shakes his head and nervously laughs a bit._

Bobby: "No."

Ellen: "Me neither. But, I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth you know."

_Bobby nods_

Bobby: "Well I guess I should be happy, hell I am happy! It's good to see you again Ellen its just I can't help feeling like something is wrong here somehow like maybe this isn't entirely."

_Ellen interrupts _

Ellen: Real?

_Bobby nods_.

Ellen: "Yeah it doesn't make any sense does it? I remember it like it was yesterday, I mean I closed my eyes and I felt the heat the sizzling burning heat of the blast and then it was over. It was all over and I felt like I was floating suspended in air you know no pain, no fear nothing until suddenly crash! I land back down in that hotel parking lot. It hurt too and for a second I thought maybe I dreamed the whole damn nightmare. I felt like I was waking up and thought maybe I dreamed it all and that the apocalypse wasn't real? That Jo wasn't hurt and that she didn't die in my arms. That I was okay, that we were all okay Bobby. Then I saw them. I saw John, I saw Mary come through that gate holding hands and I felt my entire body freeze. It was the spookiest thing I've ever seen and we've all see some pretty spooky shit!"

_Bobby nods for her to continue though he keeps his eyes on the road. _

_Ellen pauses and looks at him_.

Ellen: "You love me don't you Bobby?"

_Bobby slams on the brakes and if it weren't for the seatbelt he now has on Bobby would go straight though the windshield and be dead or paralyzed again. Fortunately, Ellen also is wearing her seatbelt, but she is very shocked by his actions. Bobby turns his head sharply towards her and his heart is pounding. _

I can't believe she just said that to me after all these years did she really just say that?!!

Ellen: "Well hell Bobby, I hope that wasn't an attempt to kill me, if the answer is no you can just say so."

_Ellen smirks at him. _

_Bobby is dazed and very confused now_.

Bobby: I. uh. Why would you say a thing like that?

Ellen: "Because I died Bobby. I freaking died and watched my daughter die in my arms! I'm not about to come back here and pretend like it didn't happen cause it did and I'm not going to hold things back anymore either. I've always held my tongue, protected my heart from this, from everything.

_Ellen pauses for just one second then says. _

Ellen: "From you."

_Bobby feels his heart beating so fast he's afraid he's going to have a heart attack_. Oh Lord if I die now it would be a damn shame, but I can't take this pounding in my chest so help me please if this is real then well I've got to find out for sure.

_Bobby leans over quickly he doesn't hesitate or wait to give Ellen time to think or process what he's about to do to her. He just leans over and kisses her. _

_Ellen is a taken aback at first as she feels his mouth on hers and his beard tickles her chin, but then she smiles against his lips and pulls him closer with her arms. They passionately kiss in the front seat neither wanting it to really stop. _

_Bobby finally pulls back a little and looks into her eyes which at this moment he's sure are the most beautiful wise looking eyes he's ever seen in his life_

I'm finally sure of one thing only a REAL WOMAN can kiss like that.

_Bobby leans back against his seat his heart is still pounding, but it doesn't hurt anymore instead its a refreshing feeling as though it lets him know he's still alive. He looks at her he is sure of what he must finally say to her. _

Bobby: "I've always thought I'd only ever love one woman, my wife was the love of my life and when she died. No! Oh hell let me be totally honest when I killed her. I killed the part of me that would ever even consider falling in love again, or at least that's what I thought."

Ellen: "What do you think now?"

_Bobby looks into Ellen's eyes then he looks down at her lips already wanting to passionately kiss them again. _

Bobby: "I think damn it! I think I do love you Ellen."

_Bobby breathes out loudly like he's been holding his breath underwater and finally can breathe again._

_Ellen sweetly smiles at him._

Ellen: "Yeah, that's kind of what I thought to. I just wanted you to be the one to say it first because I feel the same way."

_Bobby looks down nervously then back up at her_.

Bobby: "So what do we do now?"

_Ellen laughs._

Ellen: "Why Bobby Steven Singer you finally don't have an answer. The world truly is coming to an end."

Scene: Inside Crowley's Office

_A demon in a secretary's vessel comes up to Crowley's desk_.

Demon: "They are back sir."

Crowley: "Yeah well that's just great. Damn it those angels keep fucking up my plans."

Demon: "Do you want me to send someone?"

Crowley: "No. No. It's too dangerous right now; if Michael wants them alive they're going to say that way. Lucifer of course will be none to pleased about this. He's going to do whatever it takes to destroy this world and his brother even if Michael keeps resurrecting people."

Demon: "Should I get the Colt out of the vault sir?"

Crowley: "Yes, get it out and send it back to them, but don't let them trace you."

_Demon nods and leaves. _

_Crowley paces back and forth in his office._

_Crowley looks at the clock up above the door_

Crowley: "Fuck me I'm late!"

_Crowley leaves in a hurry_

_Crowley reappears and he's standing at the middle of a crossroads when a young woman approaches him from behind. Crowley doesn't turn to look at her he can sense her approaching._

Crowley: "Tell me you know how to kill that son of a bitch Bela."

Bela: "Of course I do."

_Bela smirks. _

_Crowley turns around to look into her eyes. Her eyes flash black._

_Crowley smiles at her and stares at her pouty lips. _

Crowley: "Good girl."

_Crowley leans in and kisses Bela_. _She passionately kisses him back_

Scene: Inside the Winchesters hotel room

_Jo gets up_ _to go take a shower, but then she stops, turns and finally speaks to Dean_

Jo: "I'm going to take a shower do you want to join me?"

_Dean finally turns away from the wall to look at her._

Dean knows she can't possibly be serious after what just happened this morning and after spending all day in this room together not speaking while she watched Oprah and Days of Our Lives and every other annoyed godforsaken show I can't stand. Dean thinks to him self she must be fucking with me.

_Jo can sense Dean's hesitation_.

Jo: "Dean, I'm not going to have sex with you okay. You're not really my type. But, damn it I can admit I do feel like now that I'm alive again that I want a man to touch me, feel his hands on me and since well you're here and I don't feel like going out in the snow to some bar yes I'm asking you too join me."

Dean can't believe it that is the most insulting thing she's ever said to me. Why is she treating me this way? She knows I want to join her of course I do, she must know it, but golly Jo I don't understand you, women are all fucking insane.

_Dean gets up ready to answer her _

Dean: "Fine! But don't think you can change your mind later. I wouldn't sleep with you know if you begged me."

_Dean strips off his shirt immediately then walks towards the bathroom_

_Jo goes inside the bathroom behind him, closes the door and locks it just in case Sam or her Mom come back she doesn't want them coming into the bathroom and catching them._

_Dean strips off his jeans and socks. _

_Jo looks at him standing in his boxer briefs and sighs a little. _

_Dean turns on the water and lets it get hot. _

Jo: "Okay there have to be some ground rules here."

_Dean looks at her intently _

Jo: "First, I'll get in and soap up. Then you can wash my hair. I'll massage your back again if you really want me to, but that's all, then you uh. You can do my back, but if I tell you to stop you have to promise me you won't take it any further.

_Dean rolls his eyes._

Dean thinks to himself yep women are fucking insane, they think they can just do anything they want to a man don't they well ok they can, especially Jo, she's so fine damn it I'll do it just to touch her.

Dean: "Ok, I uh. I promise lets just get this over with."

_Jo starts to take off her clothes. Dean watches from a safe distance already his erection grows. Jo removes her bra and finally her underwear and stands there in front of Dean Winchester totally nude and ready to shower. _

_Jo goes up to the shower though careful not to brush up against Dean as she passes by him. Jo gets inside the shower and pulls the curtains so he can't see her fully, she grabs the soap and starts rubbing herself down with it. _

_Dean can see her silhouette through the curtain and its driving him batty. If I get any harder I think my dick will fall off. Why is she doing this to me? Why am I letting her do this to me? This doesn't make any sense. _

Jo: "Okay you can come in now."

_Dean takes a gulp then pulls off his briefs and steps into the back of the tub. Jo doesn't turn around to look at him she just holds the shampoo bottle back at him to take. Dean looks at it and at her shocked she won't turn around and look at him._

What am I her slave, I can't believe this she won't even look at me. She knows this is ridiculous, saying I'm not her type; Of course I'm her type! I mean well I should be. She should at least have the courtesy to look at me and check out the goods.

Dean: "Aren't you going to turn around?"

Jo: "No, just wash my hair please."

_Dean grabs the shampoo bottle from her hand. Dean moves closer and grabs Jo's side right above her hellhound scar. _

Oh I so want to kiss that scar, I don't understand how she is doing this to me, she's so fucking beautiful I want her so bad I could take her right now and she wouldn't be able to stop me. Well maybe she could, but then we'd both be pretty banged up if she tries. I just can't. Damn it this sucks! I want her so much and yet I can't even touch her and hold her the way I want to, not unless she looks at me, not unless she gives me permission. Well fine, I will show her. I will make her want me like I want her.

_Dean moves his fingers around slowly up her side he can feel Jo tremble and he knows that's a good thing. _

Jo: "Are you going to wash my hair or am I going to have to do it myself?"

_Dean takes the shampoo bottle pours some into her hair then puts it down and starts to massage it into her scalp. Jo smiles, but doesn't look back she can't. _

I want him so bad, but I can't look at him I can't if I do I'll see those sexy full lips and just want to bite them off his face, I won't be able to stop myself if I look at him, so I'm not going to. Wow, oh it feels so amazing his hands I hope I can go through with this. I have to. This isn't just about what I want; I have to get him to admit the truth to me it's for his own good.

Jo: "Dean, tell me what happened to you in hell?"

_Dean stops rubbing her head for a second he can't believe she just asked him that._

Dean: "Lets not talk ok. Let's just enjoy the moment."

Jo: "You say that like its worst thing in the world to talk to me, what are you unable to handle a strong woman Dean?"

Dean: "Oh I can handle anything baby!"

_Dean pulls Jo in close letting her feel his erection on her back then whispers into her ear as he brushes her hair of her neck._

Dean: "Can you?"

_Jo jumps a little from his touch and that makes him grin even wider so he keeps whispering in her ear with lips touching the side of her face slightly. _

Dean: "Do you think you're a strong enough woman for me Jo?"

Jo: "I think no one is strong enough to put up with you Dean, especially since you like to drive everybody away I think its pathetic."

_Dean pulls back those words cut deeper than they should. _

Dean: "Do you enjoy hurting me Jo?"

Jo: "Do you enjoy hiding from me Dean?"

_Dean is furious now he can't take it he grabs Jo by the arms and whips her around so he can yell at her face._

Dean: "I'm not the one hiding! I'm not the one screwing with you and making you feel like your worthless!"

Jo: "Is that how you feel Dean, worthless?"

_Dean pulls away from her_.

Dean: Oh no! I'm not having this conversation with you like this in here with you with us.

_Dean pauses_

Jo: With us what?

Dean: With us naked!

Jo: I'm naked because I want you to see all of me, I don't want to hide from you I want you to know me all of me, and I want to know you. You owe me that much.

_Jo can feel the tears welling up inside, but she stays calm though she wants Dean so much it hurts._

Dean: "If you want to know me then you should know that I hate talking about this stuff and you have no right to ask me this none. I'm sorry about what happened I never wanted."

_Dean shakes his head he can't continue he just wants to get out of the bathroom now before he says something he'll regret_.

_Jo can't take it anymore she breaks down terrified of seeing him walk out on her. _

_Jo starts bawling_.

Dean feels so bad now he can't stand it. What have I done, Oh Ellen is going to kill me for this, I'm don't want hurt Jo Oh please don't cry not now, now after all this.

_Dean reaches to hug Jo._

_Jo pounds on his chest with her fists as she cries and yells at him._

Jo: "No! Don't you touch me! You can't fucking treat me this way! I'm not a child! I'm not a demon, I've never done anything, but try to help you and you won't even tell the damn truth! Do I really mean so little to you?"

Dean: "Damn it Jo please!"

_Dean holds out his hands _

Jo: "Just say it! Don't be a bitch! Tell me the truth! Just say it or leave!

_Dean just stares at her to afraid to speak_

Jo cries and yells: "Get out!"

_Dean feels so bad, he gets out of the shower out of the tub and is about to grab a towel when finally he decides to say something to say the truth. Dean slams his fist against the wall knocking down a picture which crashes to the floor broken glass falls everywhere. _

Dean: "I'm not good enough for you Jo! I'm not! You want the truth you want to hear me say it Fine, here it is, I spent 40 fucking years in hell getting the shit kicked out me, it was constant torment and constant well HELL for 40 years and you know what the worst part was, I didn't have you. I didn't have anyone not even Sam! I screamed, I screamed so loud I called out for help, but no one came no one came and that's not your fault it's not anybody's fault, but mine! I made the deal, I sent my ass down to the pit and I tortured people Jo! I tortured them and I bleed them dry and I fucking hate myself for it! Sam wasn't there; he couldn't stop me from going to hell! I wouldn't let him and now because I broke the first seal in hell were in the middle of a damn apocalypse, my brother start drinking demon blood, you and Ellen died because of me Jo because I couldn't do my job! So damn it there it is that's the goddamn truth and you know what it sucks it will always suck! Being around you sucks too because I can't be with you! I can't hold you I can't kiss you like I want to since the moment I saw you alive again! I can't do a damn thing, but want you Jo! And it fucking sucks it sucks like hell and I can't escape it no matter where I go I can't escape myself Jo these shadows screwing with my head, this pain its always there day in and day out. All I can do is drink, I can hunt, I can fuck girls but none of that changes a damn thing! So don't you ever ask me to say this shit again! Because I can't keep doing this. I won't! I can't okay it hurts to damn much! I'm not a bitch okay, I'm just tired, tired of losing people that I.

_Dean pauses he can't go on he can't say the last thing on his mind. _

_Jo stares at Dean and stops crying. Jo bolts out of the tub and into Dean's arms _

_Jo plants kisses all over him holding him she can't let him go not now no she wants him and she needs him and yes she finally wants to say it she has to so she does. _

Jo: "Dean, I love you!"

_Dean looks into Jo's eyes and sees the passion in them_.

I can't even believe it she really just said she loves me after I admit all that shit. Why? Oh God Why this? Why now? You must get pleasure out of torturing us poor bastards down here don't you? Love of all things it's just not fair to her, hurt me, kill me do whatever the hell you want to me, but don't do this to her please!

Dean doesn't normally pray, but in this moment he isn't praying for God's help, he's begging for mercy. I've been through so much; I've put people through so much pain. Jo doesn't' deserve this. Whatever pain I have I'll take it; I'll take on the apocalypse and Lucifer. I'll take on everyone for her to protect her to never have to see her go through what she went through for me again, I should have been the one to save her, instead she saved me and now of all things after I basically told her what a sick loser I am she says she loves me after all that. This is unbelievable!

Dean: "I don't want hurt you Jo. I want to thank you for saving me, for saying you loving me. You are so beautiful, you deserve better than me. I know you don't want to hear this sweetheart. Baby, I don't even want to say it, but here is it I will try to protect you as best I can always. I will never stop wanting you and yes, Jo I want to love you so bad it's not fair, but Jo this here you and me. I just can't I'm sorry. I am. But, I just can't be in a relationship with anyone. I'm not good enough for that not anymore. If you'd seen the things I've done. Well you'd understand why I can want to love you Jo but I just can't be in love with you. I can be your friend, but I can't be your boyfriend. I don't deserve your love and even if I could well losing you was hard enough before. I just can't go there please try to understand Jo."

_Dean kisses Jo's forehead and pulls her close afraid she will cry again and he can't bear to look into her eyes and see her pain or tears again. _

_Jo hears Dean's words loud and clear and his words cut so deep it burns and stings inside of her, but she doesn't cry not this time, she doesn't get mad either_. She feels confident again like she knows where she stands with him.

I asked for the truth and the truth is out, he wants me, but he's afraid. Well damn I'm afraid too, but I'm not giving up on him, I can't my heart won't let me. Dean Winchester wants to love me, but he's afraid well he should be because he is not getting rid of me not after that. He thinks he doesn't deserve love; well no one deserves or needs love more than those who think they don't. All this time I thought he didn't want me because he wants someone else, or I thought maybe he just wants to screw every girl and use me like the rest, but no he can't do that with me. He can't because he wants to love me like I love him and its scares the shit out of him. Oh Dean you are so adorable, if only you weren't so stupid you'd be the perfect man. Of course I'm not going to stop loving you because nobody is perfect. Even if you tortured me in hell, I wouldn't stop loving you, frankly being this close feeling your body wanting you like this is worst torture anyway, so yeah you can't hurt me any worst, might as well take me. I don't care what it takes or how long it takes, but I will show Dean he doesn't have to be afraid to love me, he just has to be afraid of my Mom.

_Jo sighs as Dean holds her in his arms she buries her faced in his chest ant takes in his scent it's a heavenly woodsy scent. Dean puts his head on tops of her and breathes in the sweet flowery smell of her freshly shampooed hair and neither lets go. _

_The steam from the shower fills up the bathroom, their wet warm bodies stick together almost as one as they just stand without moving, without speaking, without making love the truth is out and for now that's good enough for the both of them. _

20


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 I Don't Trust Myself with Loving You.

Scene: Inside Mary and John's hotel room.

Sam: "So I guess I'll see you in the morning."

Mary: "Yes, and please tell Dean we hope to see him tomorrow too."

John: "Maybe I should go talk to him I don't like this hiding out in his room business. I can make him come out."

_John frowns._

Sam thinks to himself, dad really hasn't changed much; He's still such a drill sergeant.

Sam: "Oh, no dad, its okay he's just really wasn't feeling well earlier, I'm sure he will be up to coming out to see you tomorrow. I'll talk to him."

_Mary smiles at Sam happy to realize that her sons must be very close. John still looks worried. Mary then thinks about Dean being in hell and that makes her sad.. _

Mary: "We know what happened to him, it can't be easy. I just don't want him to shut down and check out on us."

Sam: "I won't let him do that mom. Just get some sleep we'll all be together tomorrow."

_John stands up and puts his hand on Sam's shoulder._

John: "Yes, we've got a lot to discuss don't we son? Well I want you to know right now I know about the demon blood and uh. I know about Ruby too.

_Sam suddenly feels afraid he's father is going to start yelling_ at him.

John: "I'm not here to past judgment on you Sam, none of this is your fault its not, so don't do that to yourself okay, trust me it's not worth it in the end. I know what its like to be destroyed by the lost of someone you love. I know how much it hurts."

_John looks over at Mary. _

_Mary shyly stares back_.

_Sam doesn't know what to say he just looks at his dad. _

John: "Just don't let it tear this family apart son, we need you to be okay and we need Dean to be okay too."

_Sam smiles cautiously at John before heading out of his parents' hotel room and back over to his own room with Dean. _

Sam thinks to himself, that wasn't like dad at all, he would have ripped me a new one for drinking demon blood and for Ruby maybe Bobby is right. I'm not sure what to think yet. I just know I need Dean's help on this one this is our parents, they're back and he's just got to talk to them.

Scene: Inside Mary and John's hotel room.

_John locks the door to their room then looks back at Mary_.

Mary: "It's been so long John."

_John comes and sits beside her on the bed._

_Mary puts her hands in his. _

John: "Yes, too long. I missed this."

Mary: "Me too. I always felt safer in your arms."

_John wraps his arms around Mary and leans her back on the bed. _

_Mary holds him tight as they lay together spooning and holding each other. _

_Mary sighs and nuzzles John's hand with her cheek._

Mary: "Yes, this is so nice; this is what I missed most of all about being alive."

_John pulls his arms away from around her pulling her towards him, forcing Mary to flip over and face him. _

_Mary looks into John's eyes. _

John: "I've missed kissing you most of all."

_John kisses Mary and wraps his arms around her again pulling her close. _

Scene: Inside Sam and Dean's hotel room

_Dean is having another nightmare as he lies in bed with Jo beside him. _

Dean: You can't touch me like she can! You douche bag!

_The tallest shadow in hell speaks to Dean as he lies hooked on the rack again. _

Shadow: "I don't have to, I know she has feelings for you, but you don't really trust her do you? You can't even trust yourself. You will never be able to give her what she needs. You are too pathetic, to worthless. You will only end up hurting her in the end. She died for you once, and now she's in your bed, but it can't last long, nothing with you ever does, does it?"

Dean: "I don't give a rat's ass what you think. Jo loves me, I may not be good enough for her, but I'm a hell of a lot better than you'll ever be!"

_More shadows appear around Dean, they poke him with hot needles, he recognizes a few of them one is Alastair, one is Casey, one is Ruby and one of them is Gordon, but they don't speak to him._

_Dean groans out in pain, he can't move much on the rack and any twisting or turning he does only makes the hooks dig deeper into his skin causing more pain. Dean stays as still as possible. The shadows start throwing rocks at him. One hits him in above the eye creating a deep bloody gash. _

_Dean badly wants to wake up, or at least go unconscious so he can't feel the pain, but in hell no one ever sleeps no one ever blacks out, they just keep feeling the pain_.

Shadow: "I'm not who you think I am Dean, I'm not Lucifer. I'm don't care about your little planet. I care about you."

Dean: "Who the hell are you?!"

_Shadow smiles. _

Shadow: "I'm you!"

Dean: "Not your not motherfucker! I'm asleep; I'm in bed with Jo. I'm holding her and we're together now. This is just another nightmare!"

_The Shadow whispers into Dean's ear_.

Dean yells: "You're lying!"

_Shadow stabs Dean with a sword right through the side it pierces' his flesh and comes out the other end._

_Dean screams very loud as blood flows from his mouth and ears and pours out of his side._

Shadow: "I never lie! Now wake up Dean!"

_Dean wakes up; his lip is bloody from biting down on it so hard during his sleep. He looks over and see's Jo curled up in his bed still asleep. Dean blinks his eyes trying to get rid of the painful headache burning inside him. He wipes his sweaty head with his hand then collapses back down on the bed so exhausted and still terrified from what the shadow in hell told him. _

I can't believe him, he must be lying! I won't believe it, this is where I belong. Here with my family, with Jo. The shadow is just trying to destroy my sanity; well I can't take much more of this. I need some good peaceful sleep bad.

_Dean looks over at Jo who is still naked and still lying beside him under the blanket._

_Dean leans in closer to her and listens to her soft breathing. _

Dean thinks to himself: "This is where I want to be. Jo is so sexy like this. Oh I wish I had the heart to wake her up, so we can finally finish what we started, but damn she looks so peaceful, I can't wake her. She needs rest too; she's been through so much."

_Dean leans in to kiss her cheek, but stops suddenly when he hears water running in the bathroom. Dean grabs Ruby's old demon killing knife from the drawer beside the bed quietly gets up and puts on his jeans as he approaches the bathroom ready to attack. Dean slowly opens the bathroom door and holds the knife up over his head._

_Sam turns towards Dean and gasps then drops his towel shocked by Dean almost stabbing him in the chest. _

_Dean pauses just in time before the knife hits Sam's chest. Dean puts the knife down in the sink. _

Sam: "What the hell Dean!?"

Dean: "Sam!? Oh God you scared the shit out of me."

Sam: "I scared you? I'm just trying to take a shower dude!"

Dean: "Why the hell didn't you knock or wake me up when you came in?"

Sam: "Because I didn't want to wake Jo up too, I'm not staying long; I'll go sleep in Bobby's room I just needed to grab a quick shower, some clothes and my toothbrush."

_Dean sighs relieved that at least it's Sam and not the shadow from his head._

_Sam leans down and picks up his towel to recover his naked body. . _

_Dean sits down exhausted on the cover of the toilet seat._

Sam: "Dude, you look awful was the sex that bad?"

_Dean looks up still a bit dazed by his nightmare_.

Dean: "What? Uh. No. I mean we didn't I mean."

_Sam understands what Dean is trying to say so he interrupts._

Sam: Good because that's the last thing we need anyway is Ellen pissed at us. You know she'll kill you if you sleep with Jo and I'll probably get a beating from her just for being related to ya."

_Dean wipes his forehead again still feeling sweaty and weak from his nightmare_.

Dean: "I uh. I had another nightmare Sam."

_Sam face turns to even more worried expression_.

Sam: "They are getting worse aren't they?"

_Dean nods_.

_Sam grabs the cup with their toothbrushes in it runs it under the faucet and fills it with cold water for Dean. Sam hands him the cup. Dean takes it and starts to drink it. _

Sam: "You need to get out of this room Dean, get some fresh air."

Dean: "No. I can't Sam."

_Sam pouts_

Sam: "Dean, please you have to listen to me. This is serious, you need help. I'm worried about you man."

_Dean scoffs_.

Dean: "Well don't I can take care of myself."

Sam: "Oh like you took care of Lucifer?"

_Dean stands up quickly, he's angry now, but his legs are still weak and he is forced to sit back down right away. Dean still yells at Sam_

Dean: Don't you dare go there Sam! It was just a fucking nightmare that's all it is, I can handle it. I just need some real rest! You want to help me go get me some damn sleeping pills or ask Jesse to make something up to make it so I can sleep without nightmares."

Sam: "That is not going to fix anything and you know it! You are in here with Jo all damn day, not doing a thing to help figure out why they're back. Mom and Dad want to see you! How can you just ignore them?"

Dean: "Because Sam, if I see them it will only make things worst."

_Sam folds his arms and frowns_

Sam: "You aren't making sense!"

Dean: "Sam just take your shower and go please, I'm too tired to argue with you about this right now."

_Sam locks the bathroom door immediately so Dean can't leave_.

Sam: "I'm not going to leave until you freaking talk to me dude! You think you're the only one who's scared here? I'm terrified!"

Dean: "Oh not this again, what is it with people trying to force me to talk today? I already went through this crap with Jo."

Sam: "I'm not Jo! I'm not asking you to leave this room and go talk to our parents, I'm telling you that if you don't leave this room and go talk to them I will fucking burn this room down and smoke you out of here."

_Dean stares at Sam shocked by how controlling and angry he seems now_.

Dean: "You just don't understand Sam. I don't trust myself around them. If I go near them something bad will happen I can just feel it."

Sam: "Something bad always happens Dean! But, do you know what happened to me today Dean. I got to hold Mom for the first time in my entire life. She called me son. Our mother is alive, and dad is here and you can't just hide from them. We are a family! Do I have to go get Bobby or even dad in here to talk some sense into your head?!"

_Dean shakes his head._

_Jo knocks on the bathroom door._

Jo: "Is everything okay in there you two?"

Dean: "Damn it now you woke Jo up!"

_Sam opens the bathroom door and Jo steps back from the door a bit surprised to see him in only a towel especially since she's only wrapped in a bed sheet and totally naked underneath it. _

Sam: "I'm sorry Jo. I just came to take a shower and to see if Dean is okay, but he's not so I'm not leaving here until he leaves."

_Jo stares at Sam for a moment then looks over at Dean sitting on the toilet looking annoyed and sickly. _

Jo: "Oh I completely understand Sam. I'll go get dressed and bring something back for us to eat. I'm sure the cry baby is hungry and you can stay here at watch him till I get back, I need a little break anyway. We'll tag team him don't worry."

_Jo bumps Sam on the arm a little with her fist._

_Sam nods happy she's on his side with this. _

_Dean throws up his hands in frustration._

Dean: "You guys have got to be fucking kidding me! I'm not a child!"

Sam: "No. but you are acting like one. I'm serious as hell Dean either we leave together or your stuck with us in this hotel room!"

_Sam recloses the bathroom door and locks it again._.

Dean: "Sam I am warning you if I have to I will bust down that door and kick your ass for this."

Sam scoffs totally unafraid knowing just how weak and sick Dean is right now.

Sam: "You can try."

_Sam grabs the knife out of the sink. Dean looks a bit afraid wonder what Sam is about to do with it._

_Sam cuts his own arm with the knife. His towel falls off from around his waist and he once again is naked but this time he doesn't pick it up right away he's too pissed off! _

_Dean stares at him shocked. Dean gets up and grabs a hand towel._

Dean: "Are you nuts Sam?!"

_Dean tries to wrap the towel around Sam's bleeding arm._

Dean thinks to himself, great my brother is gone completely insane, now he's cutting himself like some emotional fifteen year old girl what the hell Sam.

Sam: "Do you see this blood dude, its full of some demon disease, but its still mine! It's till real blood. I'm real Dean! So are you! Those nightmares are fake, they are a lie don't believe what you see or hear in them, believe this. Believe me please! Believe that I'd do anything I mean anything to help save your ass, and if you don't deal with this, if you do let us help you then I'm going to die so is Jo and Mom and Dad and everyone else! We need you Dean. I need you! And, rather you want to admit it or not you need us now more than ever!

_Dean hands Sam the towel. Sam wraps up his bloody arm with it. _

Dean: "Okay, Sam Okay, I'll make you a deal, you take a shower. I'll wait in the bedroom. When Jo comes back she'll patch up your arm and then we can all talk in the morning. You can even bring mom, dad, Bobby, Ellen over in the morning too. We can all have some big pow wow and discuss everything, but if I do this you have to promise me you will put some damn clothes on the next time we talk and stop cutting yourself.

_Sam laughs a bit happy that Dean is finally agreeing to talk. _

_Dean smiles and reaches past Sam to unlock the door_.

Dean: "I swear between you, Jo, Castiel, Bobby and the damn nightmares. I'm never going to get any peaceful sleep. All you'll ever want to do is run your mouths off about something and psycho-analyze me, when really I just need some sleep.

_Sam looks at Dean with puppy dog sad eyes._

Sam: "I'll do my best to see that you get some sleep Dean, just do your best to be less of a jerk okay."

_Dean laughs and nods_

Dean: "Yeah sure Sammy whatever you say."

_Dean goes into the bedroom and closes the bathroom door. Sam goes back to his shower_. _Dean grabs a t-shirt from his bag and puts it on then lies back down on his bed._

Dean thinks to himself: "I could escape now. I probably should, just run and leave and never come back, but damn it I'm a good hunter, but I'm not that good they'll all find my ass I know they will and Sammy's even cutting himself this is too much. I can't let him do that shit again. I'm not leaving this room nope. They can all talk their asses off and psycho-analyze my ass all they want. This isn't about them. This is about me! This is about the shadow and me! This is about Michael, he wants me. I knew it. I knew this couldn't be real. Jo doesn't love me. Sam isn't in the shower. I don't know where I am. I don't know what's real or what's fake anymore the nightmares feel real, this feels real and yet none of it is. It can't be. Michael is up there screwing with me somehow. He wants me to leave this room and confront him so he can trick me into saying yes. The shadow is a liar he is Michael I'm sure of it now. He's been the one tormenting me all along, not Lucifer, not Alastair not myself. Michael. He resurrected everyone I love just so he can take them away again if I refuse him I know it. I know he wants me to believe this is the only way it has to be, but he's wrong! They are all wrong. I don't trust them. I don't trust anyone. I'm not leaving this room!! I just got to hold on here. Stand my ground. I'm not giving into Michael ever! I've just got to hold on.

_Sam rubs himself with soap as he showers and though his arm stings and still bleeds he totally ignores the pain. He instead slumps to the bottom of the shower as he is having a vision. _

Sam: "Oh not again!"

_Sam groans in pain as his vision overtakes his senses then when it's finally over he gets out of the shower wraps a towel around himself and just stares into the bathroom mirror tired and worried. _

Sam thinks to himself: I can't believe this is all happening. I thought all the angels were dicks, but Michael he brought them back. He must care. He wants Dean as his vessel I know he does. But, he must care about us otherwise he wouldn't have brought them back not like this. He could torture Dean forever, me too, he could force us to watch the ones' we love die over and over like Gabriel forced me to watch Dean died over and over. Michael just brought them back to help us stop Lucifer. To give us some fucking hope again. This is real. I know it is now because he's going to tell me so soon. My visions always happen.

I can't tell Dean though I can't tell him I'm having visions again, visions of Michael in my head he'll think I've gone nuts. But, I don't think Michael is like the other angels, he's peaceful and loving. In my vision Michael is like the big brother I've always wanted, he talks to me, listens to me and he doesn't try to control everything I do. I know Dean means well, so do I, but we keep hurting each other because we can't truly trust ourselves around each other. When I'm with Dean he makes me so afraid. I'm so afraid I'm losing him, so afraid I'm not living up to what he needs from me. I can't be the perfect little brother. I'm not perfect and I'm not little. Michael understands that. I wish Dean would too. I wish he stop letting these nightmares keep him from living, from being with us.

He wants Jo. I know he does. He's wanted her since back at the Roadhouse, I always knew that. I wanted to gorge my eyes out when Meg made me hurt her. I want them to be happy. I want Dean to be happy he deserves to be. Jo and Ellen saved us. They are practically family. I just want them all to be happy and then maybe I won't be such a damn disappointment to everyone. Maybe if they all come together, they can help me to avoid saying Yes to Lucifer. Michael told me not too, I'm trying to stay strong. But Lucifer is there.

_Sam dries off. Then comes out of the bathroom and gets some new clothes. He goes back into the bathroom to get dressed. Dean just watches him move around and doesn't say a word. Dean turns on the TV and watches some old Jerry Springer rerun._

Scene: Hotel Lobby.

Ellen: "I'd like a room for my daughter and I please."

_Hotel desk clerk gets Ellen a key._

Hotel clerk: "Room 107"

_Ellen gives the guy some cash and heads back out to the parking lot_.

_Bobby gets out of the car and stares at her as she returns with the hotel room key._

Bobby: "Are you sure about this Ellen?"

Ellen: "I've waited a long time for this Bobby."

Bobby: "Alright, but well shouldn't we check on the boys and Jo first?"

_Ellen pulls Bobby's jacket forcing him to come closer._

_Ellen kisses Bobby and pinches his butt. _

_Ellen repeats herself_

Ellen: "I've waited a very long time for this Bobby."

Bobby takes the key from her pocket.

Bobby: "Yes Ma'm Let's go."

_Bobby grabs Ellen's' hand and takes of running towards the hotel room. He is almost as excited about being able to run again as he is about what he's about to do with Ellen. _

Scene: Crowley's Office.

_Bela is sitting on his desk with her skirt hiked up and her blouse slightly undone. _

_Crowley sits in his chair next to the desk and rubs one of her legs. He just finish smoking a cigar. _

Bela: "You and I really should have angry sex more often."

Crowley: "We will just as soon as we get rid of Michael, Lucifer and all those other buzzards."

Bela: "It won't be easy, but with Dean's necklace it's possible to destroy them all.

Crowley: "How are you going to get it? Tell me!"

_Bela gets off of his desk and sits in Crowley's lap_.

Bela: "Why I'm going to fuck the angel that has it and steal if from him."

_Crowley frowns. _

_Crowley pushes Bela off his lap and onto the floor hard._

Bela: "Well that was unnecessary!"

_Crowley stands up and walks over to the window to stare out at the other city buildings_

Crowley: "Bela, I hate angels! I want every last one of those sons of bitches to die. The thought of you fucking Castiel is disgusting!

Bela: "It's the only way baby."

Bela: "He's got a thing for demon pussy now. He's been hooking up regularly with Meg ever since Lucifer got him into it. He'll take me too all I have to do is present myself to him as though I know how to kill Lucifer, he'll believe me because I do know how to kill Lucifer besides I'm hot."

_Bela walks over to Crowley by the window_.

Crowley: "You belong to me you know that right. I'm the one who owns your soul Bela."

Bela: "I know that baby and I'm doing this for you. Once those angels are gone for good, demons will run everything again no mercy!"

_Crowley smiles at the thought of an angel free zone again. _

_Crowley tongue kisses her._

Crowley: "No mercy!"

Bela: "Just know I'll be thinking of you the entire time."

Crowley: "You better be! Once you have the necklace, kill him!"

_Bela nods._

Bela: "I will. And I will kill the Winchesters too."

Crowley: "No. Not yet. Not until the angels are dead, once there is no one around to keep resurrecting them. They will burn in hell. They will turn into demons and they will be our slaves."

Bela: "Oh baby I can't wait."

_Crowley squeeze Bela's behind. _

_Bela scratches and massages his head._

_Crowley lifts Bela up into his arms as she wraps her legs around him_

_Bela giggles as he leads her back over to the desk for round two. _

Scene: Inside Sam and Dean's hotel room.

_Jo returns to the room with food. _

Dean: "Finally, I'm starving!"

Jo: "I just got you a salad."

_Dean looks at her very disappointed._

Jo: "You need to eat better Dean, take care of yourself better, if you won't then I will."

_Dean scoffs and rolls his eyes. Dean looks into one of the bags she brought and see's a big cheeseburger wrapped up inside._

Dean: "Hey who gets to eat the cheeseburger?"

_Jo smiles widely as she takes off her coat._

Jo: "Oh that's for me, I need the protein."

_Dean pouts and is about to protest this when Sam walks out of the bathroom fully dressed and ready to eat quickly then go to bed_.

Jo: "Sam, I got you a chicken club sandwich hope that's alright?"

Sam: "Yeah, that's fine, thanks Jo."

_Dean sits on his bed with the salad look at it with disgust and sadness._

Jo: "So Sam, how are your parents doing are they okay?"

Sam: "I got them a hotel room over in the next wing Room 109. They seem to be doing really well; Mom really wants to see Dean though."

_Sam looks at Dean with puppy eyed sad face again. _

_Dean tries to ignore him and focuses on Jo. _

Dean: "So Jo, you really don't remember anything that happened after you died?"

_Jo shakes her head as she bites her burger._

Jo: "Nope, all I remember is the pain in my side from the attack, then everything going dark. I remember my mom's face that was the last thing I saw though. That was the best part, being with her in a weird way it was comforting ya know."

_Sam smiles at her._

_Dean still doesn't believe she can't remember anything after that._

Dean: "So Ellen doesn't remember anything either? What about Mom and Dad?"

Sam: "They are just as stumped as we are I think I mean we know Michael brought them back, but we just don't know why? Mom and dad know about our lives since they died they know you went to hell. They are worried too."

_Dean frowns._

Dean: "Well it's obvious that Michael is trying to screw with us!"

Sam: "We don't know that Dean."

_Dean shakes his head and stands up frustrated he throws the rest of his salad away not wanting to eat it or even look at them anymore._

Dean: "It's like the world just keeps crashing in on us and we can't stop it, we're being tossed back and forth like driftwood it is fucking annoying dude! I am sick and tired of these angels screwing with our lives, screwing with what's real and what's not."

_Jo stands up and walks over to Dean_.

Jo: "I know you're hurt Dean, I know it sucks and I want to get them just as much as you do, but we need to stick together on this one. It's the only way we're going to survive it."

_Jo puts her hand on Dean's arm and stares into his eyes. _

Sam: "Jo's right Dean, we need to work together and you need to talk to mom and dad."

Dean: "I said I will tomorrow just let me get some sleep okay, I'm just so tired."

_Sam nods. _

Sam: "Yeah, well I'm going to go outside real quick and call Jesse and Castiel try to fill them in on what is going on here, watch him Jo."

_Jo nods_

_Dean rolls his eyes_.

_Sam gets up puts on his jacket then takes out his phone and steps outside. _

_As soon as Sam closes the door, Jo leans in and kisses Dean. _

Dean: "What was that for?"

Jo: "You had a little piece of salad dressing right there."

_Jo smiles at Dean, he smiles back then wraps his arms around her and kisses her. _

_Sam calls Missouri's house where Jesse is now staying and talks with him about what is going on. Sam tries to call Castiel, but he doesn't answer the phone. Sam turns around and Castiel is standing there. _

Castiel: "Sam you shouldn't be out here."

Sam: "I've been trying to call you."

Castiel: "Yes, I ran out of minutes again, what is it?"

Sam: "Well, Dean he won't leave our room, he keeps having nightmares and can't sleep. Also, he's convinced something bad will happen if he leaves. But, we need his help maybe you can talk to him, help us find away so he can sleep without nightmares."

Castiel: "I will try. I know you are both in trouble."

_Sam stares at Castiel a bit surprised by his comment._.

Castiel: "Michael has plans for your brother, plans that are beyond my control."

Sam: "What plans? Is Michael coming?"

Castiel: "He is coming, but I don't know when he will call on Dean or you."

Sam: "What does he want with me?"

Castiel: "I don't know for sure, but you are Lucifer's vessel, he must want to protect you or."

_Castiel pauses and looks away from Sam. Sam stares at him trying to regain his attention_.

Sam: "Or what?"

Castiel: "Or kill you."

_Sam blinks his eyes in fear_.

Sam: "Well it seems that's what all the angels want isn't it? They want me dead."

_Castiel doesn't respond, he doesn't want to tell Sam the truth, but he knows that is what most angels on earth want except Lucifer._

Castiel: "We also have another problem, someone is killing angels again, and it's not Lucifer, its not Zachariah either. Whoever it is has hidden their tracks very well. I haven't been able to track down the culprit, but they will pay. Four angels were killed right around the same time they were resurrected and a fifth one was maimed badly and can no longer fly."

_Sam stares in shock. _

Sam: "Wait, so mom, dad, Ellen and Jo are resurrected and four angels are killed, but why?"

Castiel: "I don't know Sam; everything lately has been totally off. It's not right that these angels are dead and these people are alive. It's not natural."

Sam doesn't want to believe this. How am I going to tell them their lives caused the deaths of these angels? They just got back; they've been through so much. I can't tell them.

Sam: "Castiel, don't tell them this, not even Dean. Let me talk to them."

_Castiel nods._

Sam: "First, I need to talk to Bobby about this; uh Jo and Dean are inside."

_Castiel nods again and goes into their hotel room._

_Sam walks down to the lobby to try and find Bobby_.

Scene: Inside Sam and Dean's Room

_Castiel walks in on Dean kissing Jo. _

_Dean stops and stares at the angel._

_Castiel stares back at them both.. _

_Jo blushes a little._

Dean: "Cas, what are you doing here?"

Castiel: "Your brother called me. He's says you can't sleep."

Dean: "Uh yeah can you help?"

Castiel: "Not really, but she can."

Jo stares at Castiel like who me?

Castiel: "You need more dopamine in your system, a chemical released in the brain to induce sleep. Sex can release this chemical and it should reduce the chance of nightmares."

_Dean drops Jo's hand a bit shocked._

Did an angel really just tell me to sleep with her?

Castiel: "I suggest you do it quickly then you can sleep, wake up and be ready to stop Lucifer.

_Jo and Dean look at each other both slightly embarrassed to be discussing their sex life with an angel; they both look back at Castiel. _

Jo: "Well I guess if it will help you sleep Dean."

_Dean grabs Jo's hand again and immediately takes her into the bathroom to talk in private. Dean closes the door and locks it._

Castiel: "I'll just wait here then."

_Castiel stands alone awkwardly in the bedroom. _

Dean: "Jo, you're not serious? I mean I'm really tired and I want to sleep, but I mean this is well this is weird."

_Jo laughs a bit nervous too._

Jo: "I know, but I don't want you to keep having nightmares or for you to stay caged up in here. You said you'd never sleep with me, but you didn't really mean it did you?"

Dean: "Jo, I really, I mean really want to. It's just."

_Dean pauses not sure how to say it._

Jo: "You're afraid aren't you?"

Dean: "I'm afraid for you!"

Jo: "Hey you're not the first dude I've been with if that's what you think. I'm not a virgin Dean."

Dean: "Maybe you weren't before, but you've been resurrected by an angel, if its anything like my resurrection was, well it means you've been."

Jo interrupts him

Jo: "I've been what?"

Dean: "Rehymenated!"

_Jo steps back totally shocked that he would say such a thing. _

Jo: "What? Come on that's just the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

Dean: "Hey, I'm just being honest here. I don't want to hurt you if we do this."

Jo: "Well, I."

_Jo pauses_.

Jo thinks to herself, I cant' believe this, Dean's is right this is weird, I want to be with him, but I never thought being resurrected would make me a virgin again.

_Jo looks up into Dean's eyes._

I love him, and he needs to sleep, I can do this, I can give Dean my virginity I know he wants to do this with me; I can see it in his eyes. He's just doesn't want to hurt me.

Jo: "Just go out there and tell Castiel to take a walk or something and give me a few minutes okay."

_Dean nods and unlocks the bathroom door. _

Castiel: "Well that was fast, are you ready to sleep now?"

Dean: "What? No! Dude, we didn't do it yet. Come on I'm not that lame. Look, we'd like some privacy okay can you just go take a walk or something, maybe try to figure out what Michael wants or when he'll attack."

Castiel: "He just wants you Dean."

Dean: "I know I mean besides that.

Castiel: He wants to kill his brother and stop the apocalypse, that's his job.

Dean: Cas, just get out of here!

_Castiel disappears. _

_Dean stares back at the bathroom door, he's waited for this a long time. _

_Dean sighs to himself, locks the door to the room and puts the chain across the top latch, so not even Sam can get in with his key. Dean starts to undress himself as he waits for Jo to come out._

22


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Your Body Is A Wonderland **

Scene: Inside Dean's Burning Hotel Room.

_Dean sits on his bed in only his boxers as Jo opens the bathroom door and comes out wearing only one of his plaid flannel shirts that he'd left under the sink in there._

_Dean smiles at her anxiously ready to get started. _

Dean: "Do you need me to get you anything."

Jo: "Some music would be good."

_Dean gets up and turns on the radio between the beds. He turns the stations looking for something sexy playing and he finally stop on a station where he hears a REO Speedwagon song. _

_Jo smirks as she walks closer to him and his bed_.

Jo: "R. E. O.?"

Dean: "Damn right R.E.O, I hear Kevin Cronin sings it from the heart."

_Jo laughs_

Jo: "Yeah, that's right he does. Dance with me Dean."

_Dean smirks_

Dean: "Only if you kiss me."

_Jo walks up puts her hands on Dean's chest and softly plants a kiss on Dean's lips. _

_Dean takes Jo's hand and twirls her around and they both start dancing. _

_Jo holds on to Dean's shoulders as they sway back and forth slowly and silently. _

_Dean softly begins to whisper into Jo's ear the words to the song playing on the radio._

Dean: "You should have known by the look in my eye that there was something missing baby."

_Jo looks into his eyes and kisses him again softly. _

Jo: "Go on."

Dean starts singing to Jo.

"_And I meant, every word I said  
When I said that I love you I meant  
That I love you forever_

_And I'm gonna keep on lovin you  
Cause it's the only thing I wanna do  
I don't wanna sleep  
I just wanna keep on lovin you_"

_Dean stops singing leans in and passionately French kisses Jo and dips her back as they dance. _

_Jo laughs a bit _

Dean: "You know I've wanted to be like this with you for so long."

Jo: "Then you better make it good."

_Jo smirks at him then pushes Dean back on to the bed. _

_Jo unbuttons the long flannel shirt of his that she's wearing and tosses it on his head. _

_Dean pulls it off quickly so he can see her naked body again. _

_Dean grins and happily stares at her. _

_Jo climbs into his lap and starts kissing his neck and face_.

_Dean pulls her hair back with one hand and wraps his other arm around her body. _

_Jo doesn't hesitate at all she leans back and pulls out a condom from the nightstand drawer. _

Jo: "So you really were expecting this weren't huh?

_Dean smiles as Jo moves over to the side and hands the condom to him. _

Dean: "Well I always like to be prepared."

_Dean flips Jo onto the bed and grabs the condom from her. _

_Dean removes his boxer shorts rips open the package with his teeth and rolls the condom on then turns back to Jo with a hungry excited gleam in his eyes. ._

_Jo just smiles and stares back at him._

Jo thinks to herself: If I'm going to lose my virginity again I'm glad it's with Dean, he needs me and I want him more than I've wanted any man. I love him I can't wait to feel him inside me.

_Dean starts kissing Jo's stomach around her navel softly then he slowly moves lower. _

_Jo lays her head back on the pillow and grips the sheets tightly with her fingers_.

_Dean kisses licks and teases her until she squirms and moans out slightly, but Jo refuses to totally give in yet wanting to see what else he has in store for her._

Dean thinks to himself: I don't know exactly when it happened or why I resisted her for so long before, but I'm sure of it now, I love Jo and I'm going to protect her no matter what this time I have to have her around. I need her. This world is so messed up, but she can keep me going. I am so damn glad she's back. I still don't understand why Michael though, why would he do this for us? Whatever, I'll take what I can get before it's too late. I know she's wanted me for a long time too so I'm not holding back anymore.

_Dean lifts himself up above Jo and kisses her navel once more before finding that sweet spot between her legs and touching Jo gently he opens her up and prepares to bury his fingers inside of her._

_Jo moans louder this time excited by how amazing it feels .Dean continues massaging her pink folds until she's so wet Jo can't take it anymore. Jo moans again. _

Jo: "Just do it please."

_Dean does it burying his dick into her for the first time. He grabs Jo with one arm and pulls her up onto his lap. Jo wraps her legs around him and rocks with him slowly to the music. _

_Dean kisses her neck rubs her hair and they enjoy themselves for a long time. Jo continues softly moaning into Dean's ear then starts massaging Dean's tongue with her own. _

Jo thinks to herself: Oh God, he's fantastic, I need to come now!

_Jo pushes Dean backwards and rides him faster and hard. _

_Dean moans and holds on to the sides of her hips as she rocks back and forth. _

Dean thinks to himself: "Damn Jo is too good."

_Dean grabs Jo's arms and pulls her head down so he can kiss her more. _

_Jo kisses him then sits back up and continues moving and grinding her hips into him. _

Jo: "Do you like that?"

Dean: "Hell yes! Just don't stop Jo."

_Dean moans and rises up to hold onto her closely as she rides him. Jo doesn't stop though; she just keeps grinding faster and harder and moaning out louder. The sight of his cock moving in and out of her makes Dean want to come so bad. Dean holds onto Jo's hips as his heart races and he can feel the pressure building up inside it feels so fantastic to him it almost hurts. _

Dean: "Oh shit! I'm about to come!"

Jo: "Just let go Dean, baby come on just let go."

_Dean lets go and with one final thrust up into Jo he sends her over the edge with such a powerful orgasm she can't even scream out loud. Jo just gasps for air as the pleasure rips through every muscle and nerve in her body. She falls back down on top of Dean's chest and he holds her there tightly not wanting to ever let her go as they melt into each other like before in the bathroom. Only this time the both felt much better with the aftershocks still ricocheting through them they hold each other and drift off into very good deep sleep for the rest of the night. _

Scene: Bobby's hotel room

_Sam knocks on the door. _

_Bobby takes a while getting to the door and Sam can hear the laughter of a woman from inside, which he is a bit surprised to hear. _

_Bobby opens the door only a little and pokes his head out._

Bobby: "Yeah, what do you want Sam?"

Sam: "Uh well, we've got a situation here Dean's nightmares are making it so he can't sleep, and Michael is coming soon."

Bobby: "Yeah, well I'm sort of busy right now, uh let's talk about this tomorrow."

_Sam stares at him a bit puzzled _

Sam: "Bobby is everything alright?"

_Ellen laughs from inside then finally yells out._

Ellen: "Oh Sam you need to lighten up, go have some fun kid."

Sam: "Ellen?"

_Sam catches a small glimpse of her lying in Bobby's bed under the covers_

Bobby: "Yeah, well like I said we're busy so talk to ya later okay Sammy Night!"

_Bobby closes the door again and locks it before Sam can even respond._

_Sam stands looking a bit shocked as he stares at the closed door._

Scene: Inside Bobby's hotel room

Bobby: "Well that was a close one."

_Ellen laughs. _

Ellen: "Yeah, so are you hungry for more?"

_Bobby smirks_

Bobby: "Starving!"

_Bobby gets back in bed with Ellen and kisses her neck._

Ellen: "Do you think they will all be okay with this?"

Bobby: "Oh yeah they should be. They want us to be happy."

_Ellen smiles, but then frowns again._

Ellen: "But, what if we can't stay here? What if Michael comes and tries to take us away."

Bobby: "We'll find away, there's no way I'm letting him have you. You're mine now."

_Ellen kisses Bobby and they get back to business. _

Scene: Inside Mary and John's hotel room.

_Mary finally gets undressed and John sits back on the bed and watches her take her clothes off. _

John: "You frustrated me sometimes you know that. You are still so beautiful."

Mary: "Thank you, well it's all yours if you want."

_John smiles_

John: "I definitely want you."

_Mary smiles but her body shivers a bit now that she's naked. _

John: "Are you cold?"

Mary: "It's a bit chilly in here."

_John grabs another blanket from the closet and wraps Mary's naked body in the blanket._

_John massages Mary's back. _

_Mary relaxes against the blankets and sighs_.

John: "This is bound to be awhile".

_John goes into the bathroom and brings back some lotion_.

_Mary smiles. _

Mary: "Take your time."

_John rubs her back and shoulders massaging the lotion into her muscles._

Mary: "What do you think life will be like now with us all together again?

John: "Wonderful like how we always hoped it be."

Mary: "But what about Dean? Do you think Dean will be okay? I can't stop worrying about him and these nightmares I wish there was something I could do for him."

John: "Dean's strong, he can handle it."

Mary: "I don't want him to have to handle it though. We have to find a way to stop this."

John: "It'll be okay Mary we'll find away I promise we just have to look out for one another. Once you see him tomorrow I'm sure you'll feel better about it.

Mary: Yes, you're probably right, it was so great to see Sam today, but he's so grown up and so tall.

John laughs: "Yeah, well I made Dean feed him lots of vegetables growing up. I wanted to make sure he was healthy though I never thought it work so well."

Mary: "You did a good job with them John really.

_John frowns_

John: "No, I couldn't have done better. I wasn't there for them like I should have been. It was really hard without you around. I missed you so much, so did they it just broke my heart to see them, to hear them ask me questions about you. I let that keep me away from them a lot and I was too hard on them most of the time because I was scared. I'm so sorry Mary."

_Mary turns and sits up to look at him. _

Mary: "Just stop. Stop blaming yourself I know how much you love those boys, from the moment they were born you did everything you could for them. I never wanted the boys to be hunters, but I never wanted to lose you either. I couldn't so I am the one who made the first deal to save you and that damn demon came after this family because of it not because of you. You did best you could to keep this family going, so its not your fault how things turned out. I'm proud of them and of you. I know we've all made mistakes, but we're together again now that's all that matters."

_John smiles then he leans down and kisses Mary. _

John: "It's when you say stuff like that I realize how much I love you woman."

Mary: "Well since you love me so much why don't you go get us both something to eat before bed?"

John: "Sure, what do you want?"

Mary: "A chicken salad would be fine I don't want to eat too much before bed."

John: "Well I'm pretty sure I saw a diner not too far past the playground, so I'll be right back you stay here and keep warm."

Mary: "Just be careful out there okay."

John: "I'll be fine, I'll be back soon."

_John grabs his coat and key then takes one last look at Mary before he leaves_.

Scene: The Playground

_Castiel listens to the sound of the wind and waits as if he is expecting someone to show up. _

_John walks up to the park and over to where Castiel is standing. _

Castiel: "John Winchester it's nice to uh finally meet you."

_John looks Castiel up and down then smirks_.

John: "You've done well my brother keeping the Winchesters occupied."

_Castiel suddenly becomes very concerned._

Castiel: "Michael?"

_Michael in John's vessel smiles again. _

Castiel: "Why are you here?"

Michael: "You know why. I'm here for Dean."

Castiel: "He doesn't want to be your vessel."

Michael: "He didn't want to die either and yet he did, he didn't want this apocalypse to start and yet it has, he doesn't want to be my vessel and yet he will say yes anyway."

_Castiel is afraid of what Michael will do now that he's in John's body. _

Castiel: "Don't hurt him."

Michael: "I don't want to hurt him; I want to save this planet for everyone, especially for our father it's the right thing to do and you know it."

Castiel: "But, can't there be another way."

Michael: "There is only one way Castiel, you know that too. God's way the way of the truth and the life. God works."

_Castiel frowns and interrupts him _

Castiel: "In mysterious ways yes I know it's just."

_Michael interrupts Castiel _

Michael: "Its just you care for these humans a lot now don't you?"

_Castiel nods. _

Castiel: "Well they are my friends."

Michael: "And I am your brother so you need to trust me."

Michael: If you care for them then you must convince Dean to say Yes, do as I say and I will make sure you are rewarded and are able to return to heaven without fear of retribution disobey me and there will be consequences Castiel."

_Castiel frowns. _

Castiel: "I'm fully of aware of the consequences of disobedience I know there's an answer here I'm just not sure this is the right one brother."

Michael frowns

Michael: "Trust me it is the right thing Castiel."

Castiel: "We've never even met before why should I believe you?"

Michael: "Because I'm your brother and I'm the oldest now listen."

_Suddenly Zachariah shows up before Michael can finish_.

Zachariah: "Oh well look it's a family reunion, how wonderful let's break out the barbeque and take a nice family photo shall we."

Castiel: "Back off Zachariah!"

_Raphael appears along with Munkir and Nakir the angels of justice and two other unidentified female angels._

Michael: "Zachariah, my brother you've done well in trying to convince Dean Winchester to say yes to me, but I am here now so you may go."

Zachariah: "Yeah, well here's the thing you see plans down here have not been going as well as I'd hoped these Winchesters are stubborn fools and well Lucifer is gaining more followers. I fear this battle will be even more brutal than any that has ever been seen in heaven, hell or earth."

Raphael: "Michael, please make this boy say yes before it's too late. Torture him if you have to, but time is off the essence, we are all tired of it here. We want to go home."

Castiel: "You don't care what happens to this planet I do. I am not going to be apart of this, if Dean wants to say yes he will, but he doesn't and that is his choice not yours so back off!"

_Zachariah shakes his head both angry and sad._

Zachariah: "I am so disappointed in you Castiel; you were one of my star pupils now you think you can lecture us on what these humans want. These humans are lucky we even are here do you realize if Lucifer were allowed free reign just how many more of them will die. Dean says yes then he can prevent a whole lot of suffering, he refuses and its goodbye home and gardens hello angel of death is that what you want for these humans because like you said I don't care if they die, but you obviously think you do so you should be trying to help us not stop us!"

A female angel speaks: "You know what happens to angels that disobey don't you Castiel; look at Lucifer, don't let the same fate befall you. Join us!"

Munkir: "This is not about free will, this is about justice Castiel this is about God's will."

_Castiel is very frustrated he starts yelling at them_

Castiel: "Says you, says all of you, but have any of you spoken to him lately?"

_No one answers they just frown and stare. _

Castiel: "Well I am going to find him and ask him myself just what his will is, we need to stop guessing and find out the real truth."

Raphael: "You insubordinate arrogant pompous fool, you think God would talk to you when he has spoken to any of us in centuries! Who the hell do you think you are? You aren't fit to be in his holy presence, look and you! I can smell the demonic stench of that filthy beast on your vessel. You are not holy you are not pure, you are a disgrace Castiel. How could you lay with that foul creature its forbidden, its beneath us."

Nakir: "An absolute disgrace! Justice must be served, Michael please he really should be punished."

_Castiel stands in fear of what Michael will do to him, but he refuses to back down._

Michael: "Enough all of you. I've made my decision. Castiel will protect the boys keep them away from Lucifer; you will gain their trust and convince them this is the right way brother. You must do this otherwise Dean will die, Sam will die and this entire planet will be destroyed. God can start over, but we can only resurrect so many and you know they will only suffer in hell more and you won't be able to save them this time."

_Castiel bows his head sadly_

Castiel: "I will do my best to protect them."

_Michael smiles_

Michael: "Good."

Michael: "As for the rest of you leave them alone; if any of you come near the Winchesters again without my permission I will obliterate your souls understood?"

_Zachariah frowns, but doesn't respond he just disappears from the park. _

_Raphael sighs_

Raphael: "May God's will be done on earth as it is in heaven."

Munikir and Nakir: "May justice be served."

_All the other angels disappear leaving Michael and Castiel alone again. _

_Michael frowns_

Michael: "You have too much doubt in you Castiel it worries me."

Castiel: "Have you ever wondered if maybe free will is God's will."

Michael: "No. Free will is just an illusion that humans tell themselves to make themselves feel like they matter more than they really do. It is their destiny that matters Castiel do not try to interfere with it just protect them and show them the way so that their true destinies may be fulfilled."

_Castiel looks down not knowing what to say in response and before he can think of something a bright light shines in his face illuminating the entire park. _

_Castiel shields his vessel's eyes and then looks back up at Michael, but he is gone and has left John's vessel. _

_John Winchester is on his knees coughing up blood. Castiel grabs him confused about what has happened. _

Castiel: "Michael?"

John: "No its me."

_John coughs up blood and gasps for air. _

Castiel: "John! Come on I've got you don't worry."

_Castiel touches John and they both disappear_.

Scene: Inside Dean's Burning Hotel Room

Time: Very early the following morning.

_Jo lays her head on Dean's chest as he sleeps and she quietly listens to his breathing and his heartbeat. _

Jo thinks to herself last night was so amazing; I hope he isn't having any nightmares right now. I want to wake him up so bad, but I'll let him sleep he needs the rest.

_Someone starts bangs on their hotel room door. Jo groans irritated that she has to get out of bed now._

Jo thinks to herself: "Damn it, not now can't they give us a few more hours before they bum rush us with all this Michael nonsense again, Dean needs his sleep!

_Jo gets up slowly and tries to be as quiet as possible, Dean rolls over onto his side but continues to still sleeping peacefully. _

_Jo grabs Dean's shirt off the floor puts it on again and answers the door. She opens it up only slightly and peaks her head out._

_Castiel is holding John Winchester who's still bloody and very tired and weak looking._

_Jo opens the door all the way and stares in shock at them._

Jo: "Oh God what happened?"

_Castiel frowns totally pissed off_

Castiel: "Michael happened that's what."

_Castiel brings John inside and lies him down on Sam's bed. _

Castiel: "Dean wake up!"

_Jo rushes to get water and cloth for John. _

_Dean groggily rolls over again and opens his eyes to see his father lying on the bed across from him._

Dean: "Dad?"

Castiel: "He's hurt I can't heal him, but he needs help badly."

_Dean gets up immediately and rushes to his father's bedside on his knees he grabs his dad's hand and stares at him._

Dean: "Dad! Dad! Can you here me? Stay with me!"

_John is barely coherent; he looks as though he is dying. _

_Jo comes back in and puts a wet towel on John's head. _

Jo: "We need to get him to a hospital. Why didn't you take him to one?"

Castiel: It's too dangerous; Lucifer has people watching hospitals all over in case one of you show up in one again, I couldn't risk it."

Dean: "We have to do something! Where the hell is Sam?"

_Sam comes through the open door as if he heard Dean call him. Sam rushes over to the bed. _

Sam: "Dean? Dad? What's wrong?"

_John groggily whispers out _

John: "Sam? Dean?"

Dean: "Dad it's going to be okay, just hold on alright we're going to get you some help."

John: "I need to."

John coughs again

John: "I need to tell you boys that I.

John can barely talk he pauses and tries to breathe as his eyes water.

John: "I love you and.

_Sam tears up already fearing the worse for his father. _

_Dean just stares terrified his dad is about to start saying his last words and die on them. _

Dean: "You got to hold on alright Dad! Don't try and talk just hold on."

Jo: "I'll go try and find my mom and Bobby."

Sam: "Uh there in room 109 and our mom's in room 107 hurry!"

_Jo doesn't even bother to put on more clothes; she just grabs her shoes and runs out of the door to find them all_.

John: "I don't want you to be afraid anymore okay, I just wanted you to know."

_John coughs up more blood_

_Dean interrupts and takes John's hand_

Dean: "Dad, stop it. Don't talk save your energy please!"

Sam: "What happened to him?"

Castiel: "Michael used him as a vessel."

Dean: "Michael was here!?"

_Castiel nods._

Sam: "Why would he use dad? I thought he wanted Dean?"

Castiel: "John is just as much apart of this as you two are. It's all one bloodline. Michael is using them to get to Dean that is why he resurrected them all."

Dean stands up: "Yes!"

_Castiel stares in confusion at Dean, so does Sam_.

Castiel: "What?"

Dean: "Yes! I say yes! Whatever it takes just tell Michael to save my father and he can have me!"

Sam stands up

Sam: "No! Dean you can't be serious that won't fix anything!"

Dean: "Shut up Sam! You'd do the same thing if you could."

_Sam frowns and stares at Dean terrified and not sure what to say. _

Castiel: "Dean, if you do this there is no coming back, you will be Michael's vessel and he will do whatever he pleases with you do you understand?"

Dean nods but Sam shakes his head.

Sam: "I can't believe this is happening not again you can't do this to me again!"

Dean: "I don't have a choice Sammy."

Sam: "Bullshit! You always have a choice Dean!"

_John speaks again slowly_

John: "No son, don't do this."

_John coughs _

_Dean looks down at his dad and leans back down beside the bed. _

Dean: "I'm not going to let you die again! I can't!"

John: "Please just don't! Just let me go!"

_Dean shakes his head as his eyes water_.

_Jo returns with Mary, Ellen and Bobby. _

Mary: "John!"

_Sam moves out of the way and so does Castiel as Mary approaches the bed and grabs onto John's hand_.

Mary: "Baby, its okay I'm here."

John: "I know we'll see each other again."

_John closes his eyes slowly_

_Everyone starts to panic that he's dying. _

Dean: "Dad!! Dad?"

Mary starts crying.

Bobby: "Oh hell!"

_Suddenly, Castiel's body falls down to the ground limp_.

_Sam rushes to his side and checks his pulse_

Sam: "Damn it! He's not breathing."

Dean: "What the hell I said yes! I said yes!

_John finally reopens his eyes up and sits up in bed quickly_

Mary: "John!?"

_Michael is back in John's vessel. _

_Michael sits up and stares at them all then he looks at Dean. _

Michael: "Well it's about time son! I need that body of yours and then this will all be over soon."

19


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Waiting on the World to Change**

_Castiel's true form separates from his vessel Jimmy's body and the entire room is bathed in white light. _

Bobby: "Everyone cover your eyes now!"

_Everyone shields their eyes so they aren't burned out of their sculls. _

_Castiel's true form yells at Michael with such a loud inaudible noise the whole room shakes as everyone crouches on the ground in fear and pain._

Castiel: "No!!"

_Sam holds onto his mom shielding her from Castiel's bright light. Jo holds onto Dean and Bobby protects Ellen putting his trucker hat over her ears._

Sam: "Cas, what the hell are you doing? Stop!"

_Dean stands up trying to withstand the deafening noise as his ears begin to bleed, but he keeps his eyes shut. Dean yells at Michael. _

Dean: "Get out of my father right now just take me instead!"

_Michael smiles_

Michael: "This is your destiny its time to embrace it."

_Castiel's true form speaks to Michael in Enochian, which roughly translates to _

Castiel: "Sorry brother, but I can't allow you to do this! It is wrong!"

_Michael stands up the only one with eyes open as he can gaze upon Castiel's true form without it damaging the eyes of his vessel John able to understand his voice though the humans in the room can not._

Michael: "I told you not to interfere!"

Castiel: Tough!

_Castiel pulls out Dean's necklace from his vessel's pocket and starts chanting loudly in his ancient angel language that only Michael can even hear or understand. _

Michael: "You fool stop this! You know this isn't over you will never get the world back the way it was unless you let me take him!"

_Castiel doesn't listen to him instead he just beams himself into John's body entering through his eyes while chanting in Enochian releasing power he's never tapped into before. The power is so great it threatens to obliterate the bodies of the humans around him including his own vessel and John's so he finishes up quickly. _

_Michael groans out in pain as he feels his true form visage being ripped from the body of John's vessel. Michael disappears into the light and John's vessel falls down on the ground looking lifeless. _

_The room finally grows silent and dark again though the humans can still hear ringing in their ears. Mary screams when she sees John on the ground and crawls over to his body. _

_Castiel wakes up inside of John's vessel; he opens his eyes and speaks to her. _

Castiel: "Its okay he's in here with me, he's sleeping now and still hurt, but he's alive at least."

_Mary stares at him with a puzzled expression_

Mary: "Castiel?"

Castiel: "I took his body from Michael."

_Sam stands up_

Sam: "Can you find a way to heal him? Cas you have to please help him!"

Castiel: "I will do what I can."

_Castiel stands up in John's body while also helping Mary to her feet._

_Mary can't stop staring at him still very much worried about John. _

Dean: "This can't be real! Castiel is wearing my father's meat-suit, dad is dying again. I just said yes to Michael. I need to lie down this is all too much."

_Dean flops back down on his bed dizzy and sick from all the thoughts whirling around in his head now._

_Jo gets up and sits beside him. She takes his hand in hers and rubs his back to try to calm him. She glances over at Castiel's other vessel Jimmy still lying on conscious on the floor._

Sam: "What about your other body? It will rot and decay without you inside Castiel."

_Before Castiel can respond to Sam, Jimmy suddenly wakes up now alone in his own body still alive and very angry. _

Jimmy: "Where's that son of a bitch I'm going to kill him!"

_Everyone stares at Jimmy in shock._

Sam: "Uh what? You're alive?"

Jimmy: "No thanks to Castiel! Where the hell is he?"

_Everyone turns to look at Castiel for a moment_

Castiel: "Jimmy its okay I'll only be going temporarily I just need to get John Winchester some help first so I had to take his vessel for awhile."

_Everyone turns to look at Jimmy again. _

Jimmy: "Well you can just keep it because you can't have mine anymore this has been a nightmare watching you do things with my body that are down right sickening. You used me to fuck that damn demon! How could you?"

_Everyone turns to look at Castiel shocked to hear this awful news well everyone except Dean who Castiel already told this unfortunate story too, but still it makes Dean no less nauseous to hear of it again. _

_Castiel eyes downcast towards the floor he's feels even worse and very embarrassed that now everyone knows his terrible dark secret, but worse still he knows that what he's done with Meg meant he'd forced Jimmy to be a part of it and for that he feels the greatest despair. _

Castiel: "Jimmy, I am sorry I."

_Jimmy interrupts him. _

Jimmy: "You're sorry! You're Sorry! How could you use me like that you son of a bitch?! I have a wife! Well I did, but you took that from me you took everything from me while I just rot away inside only able to watch myself do unspeakable things. Unable to stop you from using me well it's over! You can't have me anymore I forbid it!"

_Jimmy turns to leave the room and heads for the door_

_Sam holds out his hands blocking Jimmy from the door. _

Sam: "Wait hold on a minute you can just leave, dude there's a ton of evil angels and demons that can't wait to get their hands on you!"

Jimmy: "Get the hell out of my way Sam! I don't care anymore I would rather die then spend enough day with him!"

_Jimmy wrinkles his nose and glares at Castiel furiously. Sam looks at Castiel with a worried please help me expression. Castiel sorrowfully looks at Jimmy. _

Castiel: I admit what I did was wrong, it's forbidden. I was selfish and lustful, but I never wanted to hurt you Jimmy I needed your vessel to help me find Dean, then I needed it to stop Sam from breaking the last seal now I need you to help us save the world from the apocalypse. If it weren't for Lucifer I never would have done it he got me hooked, he forced me into it you saw what he did to me. Its like I'm addicted to her now, I'm addicted to Meg the way Sam is addicted to demon blood. I can feel her inside me haunting me its disgusting, but it's true. Only please you have to try and understand. Jimmy can't you see this is more important than just you and me right now. This is about the whole world Lucifer is trying to destroy it and I need your help we all do please help us we will protect you.

_Castiel walks closer to him, but Jimmy backs away from him still angry so Castiel stops moving_

Jimmy: "Protect me yeah right, I can protect myself this time. Where's my family? What have you done with them?"

Castiel: "I promised you I would keep them safe and they are being kept safe."

Jimmy: "You never even go check on them! You're lying!"

Castiel: "I have never lied to you. I'm not lying so you just have to trust me Jimmy we don't have time to argue about this! John Winchester's life hangs in the balance I must find a way to save him."

Jimmy: "No! I want to see my family take me to see them now!"

_Dean can't take this argument anymore he finally speaks_

Dean: "Just stop it!"

Castiel: "What?"

Dean: "I can't take this shit you all are giving me the worst headache, just go just leave! Take dad take him to a damn hospital just get him some help go now before it's too late!"

_Castiel stares at Dean for one split second before grabbing Mary's arm then touching her forehead they two of them disappear to find John some help. _

Bobby: "Ellen come on let's go we need to take Jimmy to my place to the panic room he'll be safer in there until Castiel gets back I hope."

_Jimmy looks about ready to die he's so upset Castiel left him._

Jimmy: "That son of a bitch! He keeps doing this shit to me!"

Dean: "Yeah, well join the club."

_Jimmy punches the floor lamp forcing it to crash on the ground shattering the bulb_

_Sam feels bad for him and his situation so he shoots Dean a shut up your being rude look then tries to comfort Jimmy._

Sam: "Jimmy I will stay with you. I will try and help you find your family okay."

_Jimmy looks at the young Winchester with disbelief and surprise._

Jimmy: "You will help me? Why?"

Sam: "Because it's the right thing to do. Castiel can't return to heaven, so your family must be hear on earth somewhere if they are alive we'll find them its what we do best just please come with us we don't want anything bad to happen to you."

_Jimmy scoffs still a bit upset_

Jimmy: "You mean you don't want anything to happen to Castiel's meat suit."

_Sam stares at Jimmy with sad puppy faced eyes _

Sam: "No we care about you Jimmy it's our job to protect people and I really think we can help you. Castiel is our friend, but we can be yours too if you let us."

_Jimmy is surprised again by the young Winchester's sincerity, so he finally calms a bit._

Jimmy: "Alright, I'll go with you for now, but I'm still not letting Castiel back inside me the answer is no so don't even ask!"

_Sam nods he knows Jimmy is still mad at Castiel and hopes he'll change his mind later. _

Bobby: "Then lets hit it, I want to get home as soon as possible these roads get pretty icy up north this time a year and it will be at least an all day drive with not much stopping we don't want to get caught out there when its dark, especially now."

_Ellen nods in agreement at him. _

Dean: "Take my car it's faster."

Bobby: "Alright then I leave the keys to my truck if you two need to go anyway."

_Jo nods. _

_Jimmy sighs still concerned about leaving with them then looks at Sam once more_

_Sam gives him a small reassuring smile, but he is still worried about John and about Dean. Sam looks at Dean._

Ellen: "You're not coming with us Jo?"

_Jo looks at Dean hoping he wants her to stay with him._

Jo: "I told you I'm not leaving here without you. I don't want you to be alone right now."

Dean: "Fine then stay with me."

_Jo looks at him and smiles then holds him closely while resting her head on his shoulder as he kisses her forehead gently._

_Ellen can tell something is going on right away from this display and is immediately alarmed._

Ellen: "What is going on? What happened in here last night?"

_Ellen puts her hands on her hips and frowns at them. _

_Sam gives Dean a worried I told you so look. _

_Dean becomes nervous, but he's way too tired to argue or try to explain about what happened last night after everyone just found out about Castiel's demon sex. _

Dean: "Ellen I'm sorry really it's just can we talk about this later."

_Ellen stares at Dean looking very worried and about ready to bust a cap in his ass._

Bobby: "Oh hell, Ellen lets just leave these two alone to talk okay we need to get going before it's too late."

Ellen: "Fine! But, I'll be back and when I do nobody here better be naked or pregnant is that understood?"

_Dean and Jo nod quickly and fearfully in reply hoping she won't start yelling or shooting._

_Ellen walks out quickly and Bobby closes the door, but gives Dean a quick wink when Ellen can't see before heading out to show Dean that he approves of their relationship and hopes they stay safe while their gone._

Sam: "We'll call you when we arrive alright?"

_Dean nods_

Dean: "Be careful out there Sammy."

Sam: "Yeah and you two be careful in here."

_Sam gives Dean one last worried don't get Jo pregnant look before exiting the room with Jimmy and heading off to Impala to take the long trip back to Bobby's house. _

Jo: "So now what? Do you want me to get you something to eat or do you just want to go back to sleep?"

Dean: "No, actually I really just want to be with you."

_Jo grins excitedly_

Jo: "Oh thank God me too!"

_Jo grabs Dean's hand and pulls him towards her for a kiss ready to make love again though both make sure to be safe about it. _

Scene: A church

_Castiel is kneeling at the alter in John's vessel_.

Mary: "Castiel what are we doing here?"

Castiel: "We're here to pray!"

Mary: "John needs a doctor we need to go to a hospital now it's worth the risk!"

Castiel: "No, this place is much better than a hospital trust me."

_Mary isn't sure whether to trust him or not, she's very worried about John and though she can tell he's obviously very close to her boys she doesn't know him well enough to truly put her faith in him yet. _

Mary: "How will this save John?"

Castiel: "I'm calling for a healer; if God wants John to be healed he will send someone until then pray with me."

_Mary sighs still unsure, but finally kneels down besides Castiel at the alter. _

_Mary puts her hands together and stares at the elaborate cross and stain glass windows decorated with angels staring down from the heavens. She begins to pray for John's healing. _

_Castiel prays, but also chants in Enochian to the angels asking them to send someone down to heal him. Hours go by and no one comes, but they keep praying. _

Scene: Crowley's Office

Demon secretary: "The colt has been returned sir."

Crowley: "Good! No one saw you right?"

_Demon secretary shakes his head._

Demon secretary: "No sir."

Crowley: "Excellent!"

Demon secretary: "We did manage to find out what their up too."

_Crowley sits back down in his chair prepared to listen._

Demon secretary: "It seems that Dean is trapped in his room."

Crowley: "What do you mean trapped?"

Demon secretary: "We've been watching the place closely and everyone has been in and out except him, he hasn't left his room since they arrived. The younger Winchester, Sam he's left with the other hunters and Castiel's vessel, but they left Dean with a girl. We believe she is one of the resurrected sir."

Crowley: "Castiel's vessel?"

Demon secretary: "Yes, it seems Castiel has changed vessels he's no longer inside Jimmy Novak."

Crowley: "This is better than I thought. Bela plans to steal the necklace from the angel, but if the angel has left his vessel then Jimmy must have the necklace it will be a lot easier to just kill him and retrieve it then deal with that annoying angel."

_Crowley smirks_

Crowley: "Bela! Bela! Get your butt in here!"

_Bela appears at the door to his office_.

Bela: "What is it?"

_Bela walks up to Crowley's desk_.

Crowley: "Castiel's vessel is exposed. You can steal the necklace from him."

_Bela frowns _

Bela: "Where has the angel gone then?"

Crowley: "Who cares as long as we have that necklace?"

Demon secretary: "We couldn't get close enough to see what vessel the angel left in without being seen, but he definitely did not leave out the front door. He did arrive earlier with the father Winchester on his arm, he looked ill deathly even.

Bela: "Castiel must have taken him to a hospital then, we must find where."

Crowley: "Angels are dumb, but they aren't complete morons, he must know Lucifer is watching the hospitals he can't just pop into one with Papa Winchester that is a surefire death wish. No he probably took him to one of his little angel friends to be healed. But it doesn't matter. What about the vessel? Where were they headed?

Demon secretary: "They headed north I suspect to another hide out."

Crowley: "Bobby Singer's house no doubt; the Winchesters always retreat back there when they are in a bind. Wonderful, we'll pick up Jimmy while their on their way."

Bela: "What if he doesn't have the necklace?"

Crowley: "Then we kill him anyway, Castiel won't be able to resurrect him this time and without his true vessel he'll have to return to heaven in order to survive that is unless he wants to just keep burning out a bunch of humans the way we do. Jimmy is his only true vessel."

Bela: "Let me go then! I will not only steal the necklace, I will kill him myself."

Crowley smiles at her then comes over and kisses Bela. Crowley nods at his secretary to get out and the demon secretary leaves the room to inform the others of the new plan.

Scene: Inside Dean's head

_Dean has fall asleep again after making love with Jo and Michael comes to him in his dreams. _

Dean: "Where am I? This isn't hell."

Michael: "No, this is much worse place. You think you can escape me, you can't! I'm a part of you Dean rather you like it or not we're connected."

_Dean frowns_

Dean: "You tried to kill my father you son of a bitch!"

Michael: "No, I wasn't trying to kill him. I am the one who brought him back remember! I am the one trying to save you all! You are the one who has put your father in danger, you and that traitor Castiel."

Dean: "He may be a traitor, but at least he traded over to the right side!"

_Michael scoffs_

Michael: "There is nothing right about this Dean. You still just don't get it! You think I'm trying to hurt you, well I'm not! I'm trying to save the world and I'm trying to save you!"

_Dean rolls his eyes he has no weapon otherwise he'd hurt this angel for what he's done. _

Dean: "Really? By forcing me to be your vessel. Well I don't need your help to save the world so leave me alone! If you come near me or my family again I will kill you."

Michael: "I can't leave you alone! Don't you realize this is just as much my destiny as is yours? You said yes, so you can't take that back now."

Dean: "I only did it so you would save my father, but now Castiel has him. He will save him."

_Michael shakes his head._

Michael: "You are so wrong. Castiel can't save your father, only I can. Only I can heal him and keep them all alive. I resurrected them for you. They didn't deserve to die! God knows that, so do I. They can help us in the fight to stop Lucifer. But, we must all work together. I'm sorry about what Zachariah try to do to you and your brother and for what my brother Gabriel did to you I am. It wasn't funny it was cruel, but their just like that sometimes you have to understand we all have a purpose a destiny to carry out."

Dean: "Will you stop with this destiny crap! I don't give a shit about any destiny; I care about my family and about my planet that's it!"

Michael: "Really? Then why are you keeping yourself locked up in here? You're refusal to go back into the world is hurting them all, your family, your planet they are all in danger. You think they can wait on you forever! You are being selfish Dean!"

_Dean frowns ready to punch the angel, he balls his fists._

Dean: "I'm selfish?"

Michael: "Yes! You think I want to be in you? You think I want to kill my brother? I don't! I love him just as much as you love Sam! I want my brothers and I to all be a family again, but they have betrayed me and our father and I can't just sit back and do nothing like you."

Dean: "Nothing? I've done everything I can and no matter what I do things keep getting worse in the world, worse for my family too! My father is dying and you expect me to care about what you want! What your God wants! Well I don't! I will not until my father is safe not until you leave us alone all of you leave and go back to wherever it is you came from."

Michael: "Heaven."

_Dean scoffs_

Dean: "If there even is such a place."

Michael: "Oh there is it is the most beautiful place God ever made. I can show it to you."

Dean: "No! I want to stay here!"

Michael: "You want to stay and be with Jo?"

_Dean just stares he doesn't respond he isn't about to talk to this angel about his love life_.

_Michael frowns he already knows the answer anyway. _

Michael: "I'm sorry, but she is not the one for you."

Dean: "What do you know about it?"

_Michael sighs._

Michael: "You love her I understand that, but she is not the one she's already dead and God has other plans for you both now."

Dean: "Well I died before too so maybe she is. I don't care about the stupid plan!"

Michael: "No, your death was preordained so you were meant to die like you did and to be resurrected by Castiel, but her death is sacred she died to save you, your brother, the world. Her death was a just and noble sacrifice; she belongs in heaven so does Ellen and your parents for what they've done. They should have peace and be with God. I brought them back to help us, but they belong there. Unfortunately you don't and you never will not until you do what is right Dean!"

_Dean feels the pit in his stomach grow deeper he knows what Michael is trying to say and it frightens him._

Dean: "I'm still dead then aren't I? That's why I keep having these nightmares of hell I'm alive I've been resurrected, but I'm dead at the same time and in hell?"

_Michael nods. _

_Dean looks down at the floor he finally realizes why it is he's been so afraid to leave the room, he knows once he does it will all be over. His parents, Jo, Ellen they will all return back to heaven where they belong and he will be alone in the world again feeling dead inside and if he doesn't' give himself over to Michael he will return to hell no matter what that's why he keeps having the nightmares to remind him what's at stake. _

_Dean sadly looks back up at Michael._

Dean: "Then I'm not leaving this place not yet. The world will just have to wait!"

_Michael sighs a bit worried._

Michael: "For how long Dean? For how long?"

Dean: "I just need the chance to say goodbye to them to be with my parents again to be with Jo. I just need more time please!"

_Michael sighs again then nods at Dean._

Michael: "Very well just to show you that I'm not the monster here I will allow you to stay in this room for a time. I will not take you as my vessel just yet. I will keep them alive and I will send someone to save your father so he can return to you healed. But, understand me the world waits for no man. If you want things to change on your planet, if you want things to be better and for the apocalypse to end then you will have to be my vessel so I can kill my brother. If you or Sam want to be able to go to heaven one day and be with your family again then you will have to be the one to do it. You will have to change the world, save the world and you will have to believe in yourself Dean in order to do that. I can kill my brother, and I can help you save the world, but you will have to save yourself Dean only you can do that."

Dean: "How?"

Michael: "Faith, just have faith Dean."

Dean: "I'm afraid."

Michael: "Fear is Lucifer's greatest weapon against you, but it is also God's greatest gift without fear of lost, fear of death, fear of love there is no life there is no happiness. I am an angel that believes that faith can conquer those fears and lead to true happiness. You need to believe it too."

_Michael turns to leave._

Dean: "Wait. What about Jo?"

_Michael turns slightly to look back at Dean _

Michael: "She does love you Dean even I can see why, can you?"

_Dean can't answer that question he doesn't' think he deserves her love so he can't understand why she loves him anyway though he is grateful she does and loves her for it_.

Michael: "Go! Talk to her, find out why she loves you. She may not be the one, but love knows no bounds."

_Michael disappears and Dean finally wakes up from his dream this time with no headache like usual. _

_Dean looks over and sees Jo sleeping beside him. _

_Dean leans down and kisses her._

_Jo stirs from her sleep._

Dean: "Hey ya."

_Jo yawns and smiles at him._

Jo: "Hey ya back."

_Dean stares at Jo as he rubs his hand against the soft hairs on her arm_.

Jo: "Do you want to go again?"

_Dean smiles, but shakes his head_.

Dean: "Actually I think I finally want to talk."

_Jo smiles and sits up in bed. _

Jo: "Sure okay, what do you want to talk about?"

_Dean wraps his arm around her pulling her close so their bodies are pressed together for warmth._

Dean: "You! I want to know more about you, I want to know everything so start from the beginning."

_Jo is surprised a bit and looks up into his eyes to see herself in them_.

_Jo starts talking about her life letting Dean know all about her childhood, her relationship with her mother and father even her feelings about her father's death and why she loves being a hunter. Jo talks for over an hour and Dean just listens taken it all in trying to truly understand this woman he loves so much for the first time. _

Scene: The church

_Mary knees are getting tired and she feels ready to drop, she opens her eyes to look at her husband. She still finds it hard to believe he has an angel inside of him._

Mary: "Is there anyway I can talk to him? I just want to hear his voice."

_Castiel is still chanting in Enochian, but he finally stops to look at her for a moment._

Castiel: "I have him resting. I'm trying to conserve his energy, but its draining my own. I can't stay in here for much longer or we'll both die, he isn't my true vessel."

_Mary feels tears coming she doesn't want John to die, but she fears there is nothing more they can do._

Mary: "Then let him go. Leave his body and let me speak to him one last time."

_Castiel looks at her sadly, he is afraid he may have no other choice, but he can't bare disappointing Sam and Dean like this to return to tell them their father is dead would be the worst thing for them he fears. Before Castiel can make up his mind the church begins shaking around them. _

Mary: "What's happening? Is it an earthquake?"

_Castiel closes his eyes for a moment_.

Castiel: "No! Worse! It's the Angel of Death, he's coming!"

_Mary stares at Castiel in total fear. Castiel reopens his eyes. _

Castiel: "I'm too weak to fly now, so run! Run!"

_Mary gets up her knees throb as the circulation in them has been cut off so she has a hard time even standing up. _

_Castiel grabs her as they are about to run out of the church as fast as possible, but it's too late an Angel appears before them. Mary stares at the angel in fear. _

The Angel: "Hello, Castiel."

Castiel: "Hamied?"

_Castiel realizes his senses were off it is not the Angel of Death, but the Angel of Miracles, Hamied though a non angel wouldn't be able to tell them apart since they are twins._

Castiel: "Who sent you?"

Hamied: "Who else, Michael did."

_Castiel is shocked by his answer though eternally grateful for this_.

Mary: "Who is this? Should we run?"

Castiel: "No, Mary he can help us he can heal John."

_Mary looks at Hamied immediately._

Mary: "Can you? Will you heal him please?"

Hamied: "I will, but first Michael wants to speak with you Castiel he is not happy with you my brother."

_Castiel frowns._

Castiel: "I know. I've been disobedient. But, I had to do something; he was going to take Dean away for good and I.

_Hamied interrupts_

Hamied: "Dean Winchester?"

_Castiel nods_

Hamied: "He's Michael's true vessel."

Castiel: "Yes, but Dean doesn't want to be his vessel it's not right for Michael to force him like this."

_Hamied looks at Castiel confused and worried._

Hamied: "But is it not God's will that Dean become Michael's vessel."

Castiel: "It is said to be God's will, but where is this written my brother? Its not in the Winchester Gospels, it's not in the Bible either. Where is it written that Dean must be Michael's vessel?"

_Hamied knows Castiel is telling the truth it is not written down at least no where that has ever been found, but it has been spoken of by the angels for over millennia and he's never questioned the idea. _

Hamied: "Brother, you can't disobey our father in heaven and remain pure if it is God's will then you must allow it to be."

_Castiel knows he is no longer pure anyway after what he's done with Meg, so he figures he might as well take the risk of eternal damnation from God._

Castiel: "I will go to Michael, but I need another vessel to do so. John is weak and I need you to heal him right away before its too late."

_Hamied nods_

_Hamied snaps his fingers and a human female appears beside him._

Hamied: "She's Christina the wife of my vessel Tom, they are devout believers she will allow you to have her for a time."

Christina: "I am pleased to be of service to the heavens."

_Castiel feels strange about trading vessels again he knows it can be hard on the humans they use, but he knows he has no other choice if he wants Hamied to heal John_.

_Castiel smiles at her then looks at Mary_.

Castiel: "Shield your eyes."

_Mary puts her hands over her eyes and bends down behind a church pew. _

_Castiel leaves John's vessel bright light of his visage illuminates the church as he enters into Christina. _

_John's body falls to the floor barely alive and not moving._

_Hamied goes over to John and touches his shoulder with his palm more light emanates from his hand as he heals John's body._

_John finally reopens his eyes both shocked and confused. _

_Castiel in Christina's body speaks to him._

Castiel: "John? Its okay your safe now."

_Mary opens her eyes and sees John's awake._

_Mary rushes over and hugs him._

_John holds her as Mary cries on her shoulder tears of joy. _

Hamied: "See we're not all dicks.

_Castiel nods at Hamied he agrees with him on that at least. _

Castiel: "Alright I'm ready to go."

John: "Wait, where are we?"

Mary: "We're in a church sweetie, Castiel prayed for you to be healed and now you have been it's a miracle."

_Mary passionately kisses John so happy about this miracle from heaven. _

_Hamied smiles_

Hamied: "It's what I do best."

Castiel: "Tell me Hamied, what will happen to them once Michael is done using them?

_Hamied frowns a bit knowing what he is about to say will only upset them all._

Hamied: "Ashes to ashes dust to dust my brother. They are not meant to be here forever. They must return to heaven eventually"

_Castiel looks down at Mary and John sadly, but both of them seem okay with this knowledge._

Mary: "Heaven isn't such a bad place to end up. I don't mind going back as long as I know my boys are safe here."

Castiel: "Well I will do my best to keep them that way, but they don't make it easy for me."

_Mary smiles she knows her boys can be more than a handful. _

Mary: "That's the Winchester way it's never easy I'm afraid."

John: "I need to see them, make sure their alright."

Hamied: "I can send you back."

_Hamied snaps his fingers and Mary and John disappear from the church_.

Castiel: "Alright, take me to Michael."

_Hamied frowns and woefully looks at Castiel _

Hamied: "Oh brother you are in so much trouble I will pray for you."

_Hamied touches Christina's forehead and they both disappear_.

Scene: On the highway

_Sam's eyes are starting to droop he's been driving for several hours and Bobby is concerned as he sits and watches him from the passenger's seat._

Bobby: "Hey Sam, why don't you stop and get some gas then I'll drive for a bit you look really beat."

Sam: "What uh, oh I'm fine Bobby don't worry will make it."

Bobby: "Well I am worried. You haven't been taken good care of yourself lately Sammy."

Sam: "I've just had a lot on my mind. I mean with Dean's nightmares and everyone coming back it's been a lot to process now this whole thing with dad."

Bobby: "Nah, that ain't what I'm talking about. You are hiding something."

_Sam looks back at the rearview mirror both Ellen and Jimmy are asleep in the backseat. _

Sam: "I'm not hiding anything Bobby."

_Bobby frowns. _

Bobby: "Don't lie to me boy!

_Sam sighs_

Sam: "I just don't want to talk about this alright."

Bobby: "Sam, why is it that you always want people to open up to you, but then you go hiding so much of yourself for the world?

Sam: "I'm trying to protect the world Bobby that's my job."

Bobby: "Yeah, and it's our job to look out for you idjiot. How many times do we have to go over this, how many times do I have to lock you up in my panic room for you to get it! You're not in this alone Sam not unless you want to be."

Sam: "I don't want to be alone, but I am the one that is meant to be Lucifer's vessel. I am the one that started the apocalypse and I have to live with that no one else.

Bobby: You call this living? Look at you. I've never seen you so unhappy, Dean he's a miserable wreck too, but at least he has Jo now what do you have Sam? What is going to keep you from going back down the wrong path? I'll tell you what, I am! Your parents are alive, Ellen and Jo too. They are depending on us and I don't plan to let them down again not this time. You think its your job to protect the world fine, well I know its my job to make sure you're okay so I need to know what is going on with you so spill it boy."

_Sam decides to finally reveal the truth to him. _

Sam: "I've started having visions again."

Bobby: "Okay go on."

Sam: "Well in my vision Michael comes to me and tells me he's here to help and that he's not a threat. I wanted to believe him, but now after what he did to dad, I don't think I can trust him. But, I can't stop him either not alone not without."

_Sam pauses afraid to say it out loud. _

Bobby: "The demon blood?"

_Sam sighs sadly as a reply knowing that he shouldn't drink the stuff but he can't help craving it._

Bobby: "Sam, I know this is hard for you I can't imagine the weight on your shoulders right now. We've all got a cross to bear son, but you've got to understand there is a solution to every problem. We just have to find yours."

_Sam pulls over at a gas station._

Bobby: "You go inside pay for the gas then get yourself something to snack on. I'll pump the gas and drive the rest of the way home alright you need to sleep sometimes too ya know."

_Sam nods_

Sam: "Hey Bobby, thanks for you know always being there."

Bobby: "That's what I'm here for. Now git!"

_Sam smiles and gets out of the Impala to stretch his legs_

_Bobby looks back at Ellen asleep in the back and smiles._

_Ellen softly wakes up and looks at him._

Ellen: "Hey there."

Bobby: "Hey pretty lady, we've stopped do you want anything?"

Ellen: "Some water would be nice and oh see if they have any M&Ms."

Bobby: "Sure, what kind?"

Ellen: "Peanut."

Bobby: "Alright be right back."

_Ellen smiles then leans over the seat and kisses his cheek once quickly. _

_Sam catches the smooch through the window and smiles._

Sam thinks to himself well I'm glad someone's happy around here. They deserve it after everything they've been through. I never really thought about it before, but it makes so much sense that Bobby and Ellen would have a thing for each other. It was a sort of awkward catching them at the hotel like that, but at least it wasn't as bad as when I walked in on Dean that one time that was traumatizing.

_Sam shakes his head to try to erase that brain stabbing imagery from his mind. _

Now he's with Jo, its even stranger I've never seen him act this way. He obviously loves her, but how long can it really last. I hate to think this way, but facts are we're just not able to be in relationships right now probably never again. No matter how much we love someone our lives are far too dangerous and those we love always get hurt.

I loved Jessica and she died. Dean loves Jo and she died too, I'm glad Michael brought her back I think Dean needs her right now. Hell he really just needs to get a grip on things and leave that room, but until then at least he's not alone. I'm worried about him these nightmares are just a symptom of the real problem with Dean. I can feel it I know something is really wrong, but he won't talk to me about it. Maybe he'll talk to her. We're always keeping things from each other it's a damn shame really. I know I should tell him about my visions, but he always gets so upset about my powers. Its not like I want to be this much of a freak, I just can't help it.

_Sam goes inside to buy the gas and pick up a few snacks and drinks for everybody. When Sam exits the convenience store he sees someone he'd never expected to see alive again. _

Sam: "Bela!?"

_Sam drops all the food and drinks in his hand at the sight of her._

_Bela is at the Impala and she's dragging Jimmy out of the backseat._

_Bobby is lying on the ground unconscious and another demon has Ellen by the throat over the trunk of the car._

_Sam runs towards them in a panic. _

_Ellen yells at the demon and tries unsuccessfully to get loose from his grip. _

Ellen: "Get off of me!" "Sam!"

_Sam rushes to help her._

_Bela pulls out a gun and holds it at Jimmy's head._

Bela: "Stop right there Sam!"

_Sam comes to a quick halt._

Sam: "Bela, You're alive! How?"

Bela: "No thanks to you."

_Bela flashes him her black demon eyes._

_Sam frowns both angry and even more afraid realizing she's a demon now.._

Sam: "Leave him alone Bela!"

Bela: "He's got something valuable and I wouldn't be a great thief if I didn't relieve it from him."

Sam: "He doesn't have anything let him go!"

_Bela pulls Dean's necklace from the trench coat still on Jimmy's body. _

_Jimmy wriggles and tries unsuccessfully to break out of her grasp._

Jimmy: "That doesn't even belong to me."

_Bela smirks_

Bela: "I'm well aware, remember this Sam the precious little trinket you gave your darling brother. How is Dean by the way?"

Sam: "Why do you want it? It's worthless."

_Bela scoffs she's knows he's lying_

Bela: "You and I both know this necklace is far from worthless. You have no idea what power Dean's been carrying around all these years. You think you've got power, you have nothing Sammy boy."

_Sam hates that she calls him Sammy and is about ready to bust out his power on her, but then he remembers what Bobby said to him in the car._

Sam: "Just let Jimmy go and take the damn thing out of here."

Bela: "Maybe I'll take you out instead then."

_Bela holds the gun out at Sam then pulls the trigger. _

23


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Dreaming With A Broken Heart **

_Bobby stirs his head is throbbing in pain from being knocked out by a demon. He wakes up to the sound of a gun shot. _

_Bobby's heard many gun shots in his life in fact they are so common place for him as a hunter that it is barely a cause for alarm to hear one anymore, except for one problem this gun shot wasn't fired from his own gun or even from Sam's shotgun. This shot was fired from the Colt. _

_Bobby knew the Colt was missing stolen no doubt by demons, he didn't know if they would ever find it again so he is very surprised by this. He can tell by just the sound of the blast what type of gun the shot came from and he was sure by the deep pain in his gut that this shot ringing in his ears came from the Colt. The only questions swirling around in his mind now are who shot it and at who or what? _

_Bobby slowly sits up on the pavement his eyes still blurry from his painful concussion as he tries to steady himself for battle. _

_Bobby hears the screeching of tires and turns to see the Impala driving away without him. Then he sees the real damage has already been done and hears Ellen's disturbing sobs._

_Bobby glances towards her and sees Ellen kneeling on the ground next to Sam who isn't moving as his blood trickles down the cracked pavement just about to reach Bobby's left boot. Bobby quickly gets up and goes over to Sam's side to check on him. _

_Sam's eyes are closed and he isn't breathing anymore. _

_Ellen continues to cry by Sam's side confused and terrified. _

Bobby: "No, this can't be happening? He can't be dead!"

_Bobby stands up and starts yelling like a crazy person for help! _

_The other people at the gas station peer out from the convenience store in shock that someone has been shot outside. A convenience store worker inside immediately dials 911, but it's much too late for that. _

_Bobby yells again searching all around for some sign that help is coming._

Bobby: "Okay where are you bastards!! You can't let him die! Not like this! Come out and fix this you sons of bitches!!"

_Zachariah appears, Raphael appears as do the angels of justice and the two other female angels from the playground. They all stare at Bobby as they encircle the three of them. Ellen looks up at the angels in fear, but doesn't let go of Sam's jacket. _

_Bobby glares at them all and folds his arms impatiently. _

Bobby: "Well do something!"

Zachariah: "Why? Your problems are over. Sam's dead you don't have to worry about the apocalypse now. Lucifer can't have him if he's dead."

Bobby: "Cut the crap! Sam can't stay this way! Lucifer will resurrect him! I know you don't want that!"

Zachariah: "Maybe. Maybe not."

_Zachariah smirks a bit_

Raphael: "We can scatter his parts across the universe; Lucifer will never find all the pieces. Then this will all be over and you can go back to your pathetic little lives."

_Bobby picks up the Colt that Bela left behind on the pavement when she ran off with Jimmy in the Impala. _

_Bobby isn't even sure it has any bullets left, but he aims it at them anyway wanting to kill each and every one of them. _

Bobby: "You come near Sam and I will kill you sons of bitches!"

_Lucifer appears behind Zachariah and the other angels in the circle._

Lucifer: "No allow me!"

_Zachariah and the other angels turn to see Lucifer in Nick's vessels glaring at them ready to attack. _

_They all disappear in fear of him knowing he's too strong for them to kill even in Nick's weak body without the angel sword._

_Lucifer walks closer to Bobby; Bobby aims the Colt at him out of fear and panic._

_Lucifer rolls his eyes_

Lucifer: "Oh you know that doesn't work on me, don't make me hurt you stand aside."

_Bobby doesn't want to, but he keeps one hand on the gun while with the other hand he grabs Ellen's shirt to pull her up to him. The two stand together to the side of Sam as Lucifer approaches his dead body. _

Lucifer: "Damn demons always causing trouble huh? Well you can thank my father for that one; he's the one that created the filthy creatures not me. I much prefer the world before with just him and my fellow brother angels, he just had to get bored with us and create humans and demons well now look at the messes you've all caused."

_Lucifer kneels down over Sam's bloody body; he removes the bullet lodged in his chest. _

Bobby: "Can you bring him back?"

Lucifer: "Of course I can, but the real question is what is in it for me?"

Bobby: "Well he's your vessel right? You need him!"

Lucifer: "Yes, but perhaps a few hundred years for Sam rotting in hell will convince him to say yes to me. I could wait here on earth and see if that does the trick."

Bobby: "You son of a bitch! You bring him right now!"

_Lucifer stands up again and stares at Bobby and Ellen._

_Bobby stands in front of Ellen to protect her prepared to die to save her from the devil. _

Lucifer: "I like you Bobby you are a man that knows what he wants. Sam can't seem to make up his mind; its quite irritating and causes me a lot of pain really."

_Bobby couldn't care less about Satan's pain._

Ellen: "What does your brother want with us?"

Bobby: "Ellen?"

_Bobby fears for her life immediately now that she's speaking to Lucifer._

Ellen: "No, I'm not going to be afraid, I've died before so I don't care if this asshole wants to kill me he can or he can answer my damn question! What does he want with us?"

Lucifer: "Well he probably thinks you can help him stop me."

Ellen: "How?"

Lucifer: "My brother and I don't see eye to eye on a lot of things, but we do think alike at times. I'm sure he plans to resurrect every hunter that's ever lived once he has Dean as his vessel. He'll have enough power with the necklace to do it and that means he can send them all out to destroy every evil creature on earth starting with me. Then you will all return to heaven, and the world keeps going totally supernaturally free."

_Bobby stares at Lucifer puzzled by this revelation. _

_Bobby isn't sure he believes the devil on this after all the devil is a liar according to the Good book and that's what Bobby's mom always use to say, but he can't help wondering if maybe this is Michael's plan and that Lucifer may be telling the truth. _

_Bobby looks at Ellen again and can tell she must be thinking the same thing_.

Ellen: "So what's your plan then Satan? You plan on what resurrecting Hitler or some shit?"

Lucifer: "Hitler was a pansy ass, who couldn't get the job done. It's not about the color of your skin or your nationality it's not about whether you're gay or retarded or some asinine insignificant thing like that you're all black spots on the universe because that's how God made you. Every last one of you has caused more destruction and more pain then you are worth. I don't plan to create some master race of humans. I plan to annihilate every stinking one of you very soon starting with Dean Winchester. Killing my brother's vessel is just the tip of the iceberg though. God is to blame for this and it's high time you realize it so if you want me to save Sam then I suggest you stand back and let me!"

_Bobby and Ellen step back a little though Bobby keeps aiming the gun at Lucifer. _

_Lucifer starts chanting in his ancient angel language, the humans in the convenience store suddenly end up feeling themselves loose grip of gravity as they all become attached to the ceiling of the store without control. They can feel their skin start itching, then their skin starts burning and peeling finally they all start screaming as they die engulfed in flames as their bodies are ripped apart by fire while pinned to the ceiling of the store. _

_Bobby and Ellen stare in shock and horror at what Lucifer is doing to them. _

_Lucifer finally finishes chanting now their deaths have given him a bit more strength he reaches down and touches Sam's shoulder resurrecting him with his bare angelic touch. _

_Sam wakes up again the bullet wound now totally gone and his body completely healed from any previous scars or bruises. All he feels is the final burning pain of Lucifer's hand etched on his skin, but soon that pain disappears too. _

_Sam sees Lucifer kneeling above him and he blinks his eyes in shock. _

Sam: "How the hell did you find us?"

_Lucifer looks at Sam then smirks._

Lucifer: "I just follow the bread crumbs my friend. My brothers' leave behind a trail wherever they go and Castiel's little protection spell well that's nothing compared to Michael's power being in his presence made you all vulnerable again. You would think he might have mentioned that, but then again my brother is all about keeping secrets, especially from me. I think you know all about that too right Sammy. You really should thank me I mean my brothers were just about to scatter your ashes forever. I'm the one who's trying to help you now."

Sam: "So what do you want? You think because you brought me back I'll say yes, kiss my ass! You can forget it!"

_Lucifer frowns_.

Lucifer: "Now that's just rude all I wanted was a thank you."

Sam: "You sent that yellow eyed demon after my family and after hundreds of innocent children like I was as a baby, you had him kill Jessica. My brother suffered in hell because of you and still has fucking nightmares because of it. You kill Ellen and Jo and on top of all that you're the reason that bitch Ruby came to me, tricked me into killing Lilith just so you could get free. You son of a bitch I will never say yes to you!"

Lucifer: "Yes, Sam I am responsible for all of this pain in your life. You can blame me for it, just like you blamed your father and Dean and just like you blame yourself. Just keep feeling guilty and sorry for yourself how's that working for ya?"

_Sam glares at him wanting badly to take Lucifer's head off with his bare hands. _

Lucifer: "Contrary to popular belief, I didn't do this to hurt you. I don't hate you Sam you are a pure soul like me. Out of all the humans on earth I picked you as my vessel because you are such a good person Sam, you really are. I care about you a great deal. Your whole family is special its been that way for a long time and to tell you the truth I am at awe at how you are all willing to sacrifice yourselves for each other. Maybe if my brothers had the same love for me as you have for your family they wouldn't have betrayed me and help God to cast me out like they did. Maybe if we loved each other a bit more none of this would have happened. But, I did love them most. They just didn't love me back."

_Lucifer stands up again. _

Lucifer: "I loved them with all my heart and they spat in my face. You want to hate me Sam go ahead, but know this I am not ever going to stop. I didn't come here just for you. I came here for revenge. Just like you and your father and brother wouldn't stop going after Azazel until he was dead I won't stop coming for you not until I have you. Not until I get my revenge on my father and brothers for what they did to me. I didn't deserve what they did to me! I didn't deserve to go to hell, neither do you, neither did your brother, you all don't deserve it, but guess what my brothers do. So they're going to suffer for what they've done to us!"

"Now it's up to you, you can choose to suffer with them until the end of time or you can join me and your entire family so we can end this for good. All those you love can join me to take over heaven and finally have peace on this Godforsaken planet. Its all up to you Sam its your destiny it always has been its also your choice, but either way the fate of the world rests with you not with my treacherous brother Michael, not with your little stooge Castiel not even your overbearing brother Dean, its all up to you Sam. You can save them all your parents, your friends even your brother by saying yes or you can watch them all burn in hell forever its up to you. Just know that it is all on you in the end."

_Sam stares at Lucifer for a minute trying too process all of this feeling very sad and scared about it all. _

Sam: "But, what about God?"

_Lucifer bristles a bit at the mention of his father's name_

Lucifer: "What!"

Sam: "You say it's all up to me, but what about God?"

Lucifer: "You think God will save you, why? He didn't save me! I was his son. He said he loved me and I worshipped him in heaven, idolized him. Yes, I adored him and look up to him then for no good reason at all he tried to destroy me his own son Sam. You want him to save you, well go ahead call him! Call out the Lord's name see if he comes, see if he saves you. I tried that a long time ago. I begged and pleaded for so long, but he never came for me so why would he come for you? I'm just as special as you are. Better even, I am the one who deserves his love and respect, but I've got neither and neither will you Sam that's just the way it is God doesn't love you or me."

Sam: "I don't know if he will save me, but I know who else will!"

_Sam says this with a lot of assurance and Lucifer is a bit surprised he's so confident now all of a sudden. _

Lucifer: "Who? Who do you think is going to save you for all of this?"

_Sam smirks at Lucifer_ _happily._

Sam: "My family will!"

_Sam looks past Lucifer and there are his parents who have just appeared from the church out of nowhere standing next to Bobby and Ellen after being teleported by Hamied. _

_Lucifer turns around to look at them. _

_John immediately shoots Lucifer in the head with the Colt. _

_Lucifer's vessel falls down dead, though not for long. _

_Sam gets up then looks at them glad to see his father strong and alive again. _

John: "Come on Sammy let's go now before the bastard wakes up!"

_John helps Sam to his feet_

_They all run get into another car sitting at the gas station and drive off before the cops and ambulances show up and find all the dead bodies at the gas station Lucifer's killed. _

_Lucifer gets up a bit in pain from the Colt's blast, but not dead. He frowns angry they got away from him. Lucifer disappears to wait for another opportunity to get at Sam. _

Scene: The playground near their hotel.

_Castiel appears with Hamied by his side as they await Michael's arrival. _

_Castiel stands feeling awkward and afraid he isn't use to his new vessel yet or to wearing such tight clothes as Christina's but he is even more concerned with what Michael will do or say to him once he arrives. _

_Castiel also worries about rather the Winchesters and their friends are okay, and whether his vessel Jimmy will ever forgive him though he figures to himself that he can't really blame Jimmy for being angry for what he did.. _

_Behind them a person approaches and Castiel turns assuming it to be Michael. _

_Hamied turns and knows right away its not him, he can tell its something evil instead._

Hamied: "Who are you? Reveal yourself now or perish!"

_The young woman shows her black eyes at them. _

_Castiel realizes who it is then immediately feels his vessel's heart pound in fear and excitement._

_Meg smiles at them. _

Meg: "Hello, Castiel so you're a woman now nice, long time no see it's been a while since you've come to me. Lucifer doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Hamied: "Demon!"

Meg: "Who is your friend? He's cute I suppose a threesome wouldn't hurt."

_Meg smirks at them_

_Hamied stares at her hatefully very angry and shocked that she dare show her face here in their presence. _

Castiel: "Not, now bitch Michael is coming!"

Meg: "Well tell him I said he's got a lot of cute brothers."

_Castiel rolls his eyes. _

Meg: "Though Lucifer's my favorite not you. I must say he's delicious isn't he? I only fuck you because of him!"

Castiel: "You better leave now or."

_Castiel pauses when Michael appears behind Meg looking very angry._

Castiel: "No please don't!"

_Michael doesn't listen he touches Meg and turns her into a snake. _

_Meg screams then falls to the ground as a snake and slithers away. _

_Castiel stares at him in fear he will destroy him too. _

_Michael frowns._

Michael: "Demons they really are rotten aren't they?"

_Hamied nods in agreement happy Michael cursed her. _

Castiel: "Well if you're going to kill me go ahead Michael"

Michael: "You know I really should! What you did was wrong Castiel!"

_Castiel doesn't speak he just waits for judgment like what Anna received for her disobedience. _

Michael: "I should send you back for judgment, but not until the job is done here. You seem to be suffering plenty with your sick sex addiction anyhow and now that you can't have that demon you'll just have to live with the pain of it."

_Castiel feels so embarrass Michael knows about his twisted lust for demon Meg. _

Michael: "You do realize, you've broken your vow. You are no longer pure Castiel."

Castiel: "Yes, I am sorry it happened at first I had no choice, Lucifer and Meg attacked me, but I gave into it. I allowed myself to want her, to fuck her and worse of it is I did it without the consent of my vessel Jimmy I had no right to do it, so I make no excuses"

Michael: "Well truthfully it is not my place to past judgment on you not until God makes his will known to me again, but the angels of justice have been given orders to punish you once this apocalypse is over or you return to heaven."

_Castiel frowns _

Castiel: "What is my punishment then?"

_Michael smirks_

Michael: "Oh I'm not going to tell you. You'll find out one day, but I can say it's the worst thing that can ever happen to an angel Castiel, the absolute worst most unimaginable pain so just wait and one day it'll come."

_Hamied looks at Castiel sadly they were once friends long time ago so he hates to hear this news, but figured it was coming. He also knows that the waiting is part of the punishment. _.

Hamied: "Is my job done?"

Michael: "Yes, for now I'll call on you again soon my brother."

_Hamied nods then he turns to Castiel once more_

Hamied: "Good luck my brother, I'll keep praying fro you. May that demon rot in hell with Lucifer for eternity and may you find peace some day!"

_Castiel smiles grateful that Hamied's been so help and understanding to him. _

_Hamied smiles slightly then disappears surrounded by white light. _

_Michael smiles at Castiel a bit trying not to laugh as he stares_.

Michael: "Taken a new vessel I see."

_Castiel nods_

Castiel: "I had no choice."

Michael: "There's always a choice, you just need to start choosing the right one!"

Castiel: "I need to get back to my true vessel soon if I am to remain on earth otherwise my new vessel will die."

Michael: "Well now we both seem to have the same predicament, the same will happen to my new vessel if Dean doesn't come out of that room. These humans can be awfully stubborn brother."

_Castiel nods again_ _knowing just how stubborn they can be, especially Dean Winchester._

Michael: "Well you go back and tell Dean that his time is almost up, so he better get it together as for Sam you should probably check on him as well. I don't trust him."

Castiel: "He's not as bad as they say. I've been around him for awhile now he means no harm."

Michael: "Perhaps, but he's still meant to be my brother's vessel which means he's dangerous to me and to everyone else including you and Dean."

_Castiel nods one final time then watches as Michael disappears. _

Scene: Inside Dean's Head

_Dean is asleep in his room when his nightmares return as Jo sleeps beside him. _

_Dean sees this time he's not on the rack, but Jo is. Jo is being tortured by Satan's Mistress Casey, Ellen is there also and Gordon is ripping out her insides as she screams loudly. Bobby is hanging upside down being beaten by Jake with a thorny whip leave deep bloody gashes on his back. Worst yet his mother and father are there being tortured by Alastair strapped into creepy metal devices meant to hold them still while he drills holes in various body parts while singing "I'm in Heaven". Dean recognizes this torture chamber in hell well, its where he did a lot of his best torturing. Suddenly a shadow comes from around the corner towards the torture chamber and Dean fears the worst figuring very soon the shadow will be torturing him again. _

_Dean turns to see who is coming. It is Sam; well it's his body anyway Dean assumes. _

_Lucifer is inside of Sam's vessel and he's smiling at Dean. _

Dean: "I."

_Before Dean can really speak, Lucifer interrupts._

Lucifer: "Back again I see. Well its about time Dean. Why don't you start with Jo?"

_Dean looks over at her as tears flow down her dirty sweaty cheeks. _

_Jo is muzzled so she can't scream or speak just cry in pain. _

Dean: "No!"

Lucifer: "Would you prefer me to do it instead?"

_Lucifer starts walking closer to Jo._

Dean: "Stay away from her!"

Lucifer: "Oh well sorry no can do, see this is hell where souls are tortured and."

_Dean interrupts. _

Dean: "I know where I am! I am dreaming again!"

Lucifer: "You are, but see the think is you aren't just dreaming Dean, this is what is going to really happen to all of them eventually anyway."

Dean: "No! I don't believe you!"

Lucifer: "Afraid so, see if you leave this room and let Michael take you then he's going to send them all straight to hell, he's not going to keep them alive and you know it. He doesn't care about them he only cares about killing me if he succeeds you all will end up rotting in hell forever and you'll have the great pleasure of torturing them for eternity."

Dean: "He won't let this happen!"

Lucifer: "Don't tell me you're starting to trust him? Come on really after what he did to your father. I've never try to kill your father like he did and I'm the devil."

Dean: "Shut up! I don't trust him! But, I hate you! So just shut up you self righteous prick!"

_Lucifer frowns. _

Lucifer: "Fine! Ask yourself this question if you were me and you had the power to keep me trapped inside dreaming this horrible nightmare wouldn't you keep me in here?"

Dean: "You can't keep me here! I'll wake up soon!"

Lucifer: "Wrong again. I can keep you here Dean; the question is what would you do in my situation? See in case you haven't already guessed this is called a trick question. See if you would keep me here then you're no better than Satan cause that's what I'd do and therefore deserve to stay in hell anyway. However if you wouldn't keep me in here and would let me go free knowing already that I will end up destroying your whole race anyway, you'd be a monster like Sam for letting that happen so you'd still deserve to go to hell right?"

Dean: "Sam's not a monster you are!"

Lucifer: "But, I am Sam."

Dean: "No! You're just wearing his skin you freak."

Lucifer: "Now how do you know that? This is your dream Dean, I could be him. I could even be you. I could be anyone even God if this is only a dream right?"

_Lucifer moves closer to Dean. _

_Dean steps back away from him. _

Dean: "You're just trying to confuse me with bullshit!"

_Lucifer laughs_

Lucifer: "That would mean you're trying to confuse yourself wouldn't it since I'm in your head and your dreaming about me."

_Dean still fines that confusing too, but is even more upset and afraid as he looks around the room at his poor suffering loved ones. _

_Dean has no weapons and knows that in a dream he can't really stop them anyway. He just prays to wake up soon so it will be over. _

Lucifer: "Okay well this is getting really old, you just sitting around in your little room with Jo wasting time. Did you know Sam was shot tonight? Do you even care?"

Dean: "What! Sam was shot?"

Lucifer: "Yep, by Bela, she killed him. I brought him back it was loads of fun; you missed the whole thing partner you really should have been there for him, but then you are always screwing up Sammy's life aren't ya?"

Dean: "You're lying!"

_Lucifer shakes his head and smiles a bit._

Lucifer: "You know that doesn't really bother me anymore people calling me a liar. People always think I'm lying even when I'm telling the truth which I always am, but well you sort of get use to being the outcast. Its sort of like not crying wolf and still watching the wolves come and devour all the morons who wouldn't have listened to me if I had told them the lie they all wanted to believe I was telling them anyway."

_Dean even more confused by Lucifer and worried about Sam decides to speak to his family_ around the room.

Dean: "Dad, Mom? Can you hear me?"

John: "I can hear you son. Wake up!"

Dean: "Dad?"

Lucifer: "Oh well see you soon Dean."

_Dean ignores Lucifer and listens for his father's voice. _

John: "Dean!"

Dean: "Dad?"

_John is shaking Dean in his bed trying to wake him up._

_Dean is talking in his sleep. _

_Jo splashes cold water on Dean's face and he finally wakes up. _

_Dean feels as though he waking up, but he is still dreaming as he opens his eyes to see his friends and family have come back to the hotel looking at him all very worried for him. _

John: "Oh thank God you are alright."

_Dean sits up still groggy and confused by his nightmare, but glad they are no longer in hell and neither is he. _.

Dean: "What happened? Why are you all here?"

_John looks over at Sam who's sitting on his bed inspecting the large mark of Lucifer's hand on his left shoulder. Mary is sitting beside Sam staring back at Dean looking very worried for him. _

_Dean sits up confused not sure if he's awake or asleep still. _

John: "Sam was shot Dean, by the Colt."

Dean: "What? By who?"

Sam: "Bela did it! She's back and she shot me."

_Sam pauses for a sigh then says _

Sam: "Again!"

Dean: "Son of a bitch!"

Mary: "Its okay he's alive now, Lucifer resurrected him."

_Dean repeats himself this time louder and more upset to realize Lucifer was telling the truth in his dream._

Dean: "SON OF A BITCH!!"

John: "What I want to know is why you were calling for us in your sleep son?"

_Dean looks at John, he doesn't want to admit his terrifying nightmare to them, but he's afraid not to because it may be a vision he's not really sure. _

Dean: "You were in hell, we all were, and Lucifer had his bitch demons torturing you all. Well except for Sam."

_Sam looks at Dean confused by this._

Sam: "Why not me?"

_Dean frowns _

Dean: "Because you were Lucifer and you wanted me to torture them. Uh in my dream I mean, he was inside your body and he was saying all this crazy stuff about Michael throwing us all into the pit. I don't know it's hard to explain it, I don't really understand it all myself."

_Sam finally wants to say son of a bitch now, but decides not to because his mother is there and he has better manners than to curse in front of his mother. _

Jo: "Well it's was just a stupid nightmare its not real it'll be okay Dean."

Dean: "Yeah, see that's just it, I'm not sure anymore. I don't know whether the dreams or real or this is real or both or neither it's all driving me insane!"

_John looks worried about him so does Mary and Jo. Sam looks equally confused by it all as Dean. _

Bobby: "I say we get to the bottom of this once and for all. Cause I felt the same way earlier that something just isn't right about this and I don't want to this to all turn into a nightmare!"

Ellen: "How Bobby, how can we stop the devil?"

Bobby: "Okay now before you all shout hell no at me, just hear me out. Why don't both of you boys say yes at the same time and see what happens if we stop fighting it and just go with it maybe this will all be over."

_Everyone just stares at him like they all want to say Son of a Bitch! what are you nuts Bobby, but no one speaks until Castiel appears as Christina. Sam, Dean, Jo, Bobby and Ellen stare in shock_. _Castiel accident knocks over a chair in the room as he lands still trying to learn how to control a different vessel properly_

Castiel: "It's me Castiel; sorry about that I'm back I just got a new body so I'm still working out the kinks, so what did I miss?"

_Sam stands up pretty angry now in general. _

Sam: "Well lets see, I freaking died! I got shot by Bela again, yeah Jimmy's gone Bela took him, he's probably dead by now we have no idea where to find them, uh the colt is back, but yeah still doesn't work against Lucifer who still wants to destroy us all, but my dad shot him and we got away! The Colt just killed me instead so Lucifer brought me back! Yeah so now I have this ugly scar on my shoulder! Dean's dreaming that I'm the devil in the future again or some nonsense and the rest of them are all in hell being tortured because of Michael and where the hell were you? What off having sex with Meg again?"

_Everyone looks at Sam after all that then back at Castiel for his response. _

_Castiel awkwardly frowns at them. _

Castiel: "So I gather I missed a lot."

_Sam sits back down with a huff tired and upset. Mary sits beside him to try and comfort him a little. _

_Castiel walks over closer to them all. _

Dean: "Yeah, so where were you Cas?"

Castiel: "I had to meet with Michael, if it makes you feel better he says I'll be punished for my actions and he turned Meg into a snake."

_Dean looks at him like are you serious? _

_Ellen and Jo look pleased that Meg's been punished at least after what she did to them. _

Castiel: "Anyway, so yeah about Jimmy we really should find him, otherwise he's going to die and Christina is too. I need my true vessel back."

Jo: "Is that Christina you are in?"

_Jo points at Castiel's new vessel. _

_Castiel nods. _

_Dean is so exhausted now he can't go on with this insanity. _

Dean: "Yep, never mind this is all too much; too much crazy for me to handle. I'm going back to bed wake me when this makes sense."

_John stands up really mad about all this now. _

John: "Look enough is enough son! Get up!"

_Dean gets a bit scared by his dad's voice as if he were still a kid so he stands up right away. John gets in his face and starts giving orders. _

John: "You're angel friend over there just saved my life. You're mother and I have very little time left here with you, and now you and your brother are both having visions that may hold answers to this whole apocalyptic mess this is serious so pull your shit together boy!"

Dean: "What! Sam's having visions too?"

_Sam looks at John shocked then over at Bobby. Bobby shrugs at Sam knowing he's upset he told on him to his dad and now John has revealed Sam's secret to everyone._

Bobby: "Yeah what so I told him on the way over here, they all had to know eventually Sam, your visions are important we've got to figure out what this all means."

_Sam sighs and looks at Dean who is now ready to take his frustration out on him. Dean gets mad right away and starts yelling. _

Dean: "Sam what the hell so you've been keeping secrets from me again!"?

Sam: "Well you weren't trying to help all you've done since we got here is stay in this room with Jo and complain while the rest of us try to solve everything so what was I suppose to do Dean?"

Dean: "Damn it, you always such a liar! I'm really tired of this shit Sam! This is why the devil picked you I bet!"

_Sam is furious now he stands up totally pissed off too. _

Sam: "You know I'm really tired too Dean, did you ever think about that?! I didn't tell you about my visions because you never listen anyway! I just got killed again and resurrected by Lucifer you weren't even there to help! You haven't even asked how I am feeling about it! You never care about how I feel. You expect me to bottle everything up like you. Everything is always about you lately and I sick of waiting for you to grown up! You think I'm a liar, well you're a dick!"

_Mary frowns with worry now that Sam's cussing too she can tell this is about to get ugly. _

Mary: "Boys please!"

_They both ignore her and are both really angry. _

Dean: "How is it my fault you got yourself shot? Why do I have to save everyone around here all the time! This is too much I feel like I'm going crazy. I have to do it everything for everyone and I'm sick of it all. I can never have anytime to myself anymore so back off Sam!"

Sam: "Well then maybe we should all just leave then is that what you want Dean? If you are not going to leave this room, if you are not going to help us then you really will be worthless."

_Dean is just about ready to punch Sam in the face for calling him worthless. Sam is about ready to fight too. _

_Everyone stares at them really scared they will kill each other. _

John: "Stop it both of you!!"

_Sam and Dean glare at each other, but don't move. _

John: "You are my sons and you are both no longer in charge. We will now take over, and you will do what we say is that clear!!"

Sam and Dean both frown sadly then they both say at the same time: "Yes sir!"

John: "Dean you get your ass up and take a shower then get dressed. Sam you get on your lap top and start looking up information on a spell that can summon that necklace back here to us. If it works we won't have to go find it or Jimmy, the demons will come to us. Now uh Castiel, why don't you try and channel Jimmy to see if he's even still alive."

Castiel: "He's alive if he were dead then I'd feel it."

John: "Good, then go get help take my journal call everyone in it we need all the help we can get on this one. Call Missouri tell her what's happened she can help, they all can."

Sam: "Yeah, you better get Jesse too Castiel, he's staying at Missouri's now so bring him here too."

John: "Who is Jesse?"

_Sam frowns a bit nervous to say it_

Sam: "Uh he's a kid and uh well he's the antichrist".

_John stares at Sam like what the hell things really have gone to hell in a hand basket since I left huh?_

Sam: "Never mind we'll explain later just go get Cas please."

_Castiel nods then disappears. _

_Mary looks at John then stands up_.

Mary: "What should we do dear?"

John: "You, Ellen, Jo I want the three of you to get everyone else out of this hotel, the guests, the maids, the clerks everyone. Tell them its been deemed a hazard zone due to chemical waste whatever just get everyone out of here before the demons and angels show up."

_Mary nods then kisses John quickly before leaving. The three ladies all head out to go do as instructed. _

John: "Bobby, you can come with me. We got to get ready for them so we're going to need to draw as many devil's traps and cydrals as possible I want this hotel to be a freaking fortress. So look in some of those books of yours and see if there's any more protection spells we can put down or charms we can use. We'll use them all if we have too"

_Bobby nods and goes out to his truck to get the items they will need though he wishes he was at home so he could get even more stuff. But, he knows its way too dangerous to try that again. _

John: "Now boys, listen up! We are all in this together no ifs, ands or buts, so no more fighting. You've both done enough since I've been gone keeping it together this long and I know it hasn't been easy for either of you, but here's the deal these angels aren't really after us they are after the two of you so you've got to stick together no matter what happens to the rest of us. Boys this is it. If you say yes to them like Bobby says then you're just giving them what they want. You need to stand you're ground don't back down and if we all go down then we go down as a family is that understood?!

_Sam and Dean both nod at John in agreement. Then both boys look at each other and though neither says it out loud they both know the other is sorry about before and doesn't want to fight anymore. _

_Dean gets up and goes to take a shower. Sam gets on his lap top to do research. _

_John smiles happy to be back, in charge again and ready to stage what may just be the final battle to save the world. Unfortunately the battle is already over before it starts as the clock radio time changes and they all disappear again. _

Scene: Inside the bathroom still inside Dean's vision.

_Dean is showering for a long time trying to get up the courage he'll need to finally leave this place so they can fight this battle. _

_He hears a banging on the bathroom door. _

_Dean turns off the water gets out of the shower and grabs a towel. _

Dean: "Okay, Okay I'm coming?"

_Dean assumes it's his dad trying to get him to hurry up, he opens the door and no one is there. _

_Dean looks around the bedroom, but they've all gone. _

Dean: "Dad? Sam?"

_Michael appears behind him. _

Michael: "Yeah, time is up Dean. I told you this would happen."

_Dean frowns with worry_

Dean: "Where are they? What have you done with them?"

_Michael looks at the bed and on it is a rose, his dad's journal and a letter from Jo. Dean reads the letter. _

_Dear Dean, _

_I will never forget you or the time we've shared together. Whenever my dad left for a hunt and he use to always leave me one rose. He didn't know if he'd be coming back, but he always wanted me to have a flower so that by the time it totally wilted and died he'd either send another live rose or he'd be back home with my mother and I. But, he knew the time would come when one terrible day the last rose he'd left me would die and he wouldn't be coming home again. Then I'd know his time had come. Well here's my last rose Dean, my time here is over, but my love for you will never die. I know who you are and I know now that you truly love me too so I will always love you for giving me that. This is only goodbye for now so remember me and don't ever change or become something you're not. We'll see each other again someday I promise. _

_Love Yours Always and Until We Meet Again. _

_Jo. _

_Dean looks up at Michael very sad to realize his time with his family is up and they've all gone back to heaven. He also realizes that somehow Michael has transformed himself to look like Bobby which is why he said what he did earlier about saying yes. Dean wants to cry inside as he crumples the letter and drops it back on the bed. His heart aches for them already, but he can't say Michael didn't warn him this was coming. _

Michael: "So you ready for this now."

Dean: "Not really."

_Michael frowns _

Michael: "Dean."

Dean: "But, where's Sam? You didn't."

_Michael interrupts Dean. _

Michael: "No, I didn't kill him, he's fine. He's outside waiting in the car he knows what he has to do now and so do you. If it's any consolation I did get the Impala back for you; Bela just dumped it when she was done so I brought it back. Also, I'm afraid I sent the real Bobby home, he needs to rest, he's done his job for now and he's not feeling well since his legs aren't work anymore so he needed to lie down.

Now as for Castiel and Jimmy, well I knew demons would try and steal Jimmy if they ever separated, it was very reckless of Castiel to just leave him like that, but I was prepared for it anyway I talked it over with my brother so I knew it would happen. As soon as Bela got out of the car, I was waiting for them. I grabbed Jimmy and reunited him with Castiel. Jimmy said yes pretty quick after that, I guess spending time with demons made him realize being an angel vessel isn't so bad. Castiel is waiting for us in Lawrence we still have work to do."

Dean: "This isn't fair ya know none of this is. It all really sucks!"

Michael: "No, it's all just destined."

_Dean sighs a tear falls from his eye. He hates his destiny. _

_Michael walks up and touches Dean on the forehead and the light emanates over his body. Dean closes his eyes ready for it all to be over. _

_Michael takes over Dean as his vessel. _

_Michael opens his new true vessel's eyes and stares at his new body in the mirror. _

_Michael then goes over and writes on a piece of stationary on the desk in the room. He smiles as he looks at the address of the hotel in Detroit, Michigan because he knows that this was always meant to be the location and he knew their destinies were meant to be fulfilled here he just needed the boys to be ready for it, he knew eventually this time would come. _

_Lucifer bursts into back into the hotel room breaking apart the entire door. _

_Michael stares at him only a little surprised to see his brother. _

_Lucifer smirks as he holds Dean's necklace in his hand and speaks in Enochian to him._

Lucifer: "Hello, big brother?"

Michael: "Brother this ends tonight are you ready?"

_Lucifer smiles and nods happy that he's finally inside his true vessel_

_Lucifer hands Michael his necklace. Michael puts it back on_

_Michael in Dean's vessel and Sam in Lucifer's vessel both get into the Impala and drive off to meet Castiel so they can end this once for all two brother angels in arms ready to take over the world. _

_Dean wakes up from his dream once again drenched in sweat he looks over and Jo is asleep in his bed peacefully. _

_Dean feels his heart pounding and he knows these nightmares will never stop not until he leaves this room and confronts this once and for all. He realizes the truth now Michael and Lucifer are in this plot together so he and Sam better be prepared to face them both. _

22


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Gravity **

*This story began for me before the season ended and the finale so now that its over I needed to find a way to wrap it up so that the boys could continue on their journey to stop Michael and Lucifer like they do on the show. Therefore, the tragedy within this final chapter is not part of my original ending, but one that I felt would allow things to end the way we all know they do in Swan Song, so with that in mind I hope you can understand why I chose this particular ending to my story and remember the song this chapter is based on. 

Scene: Dean's hotel room

_Dean is so tired of these awful nightmares he feels his heart violently pounding away in his chest. _

Dean thinks to himself, I can't let those bastards win. I can't let them destroy me. I'm not going to just throw my life away just so they can use me like some pawn in their stupid bitch fight.

_Dean picks up the phone and immediately calls Sam's cell to check on him. _

_He gets up and goes into the bathroom quietly so he doesn't wake Jo. _

Dean: "Sam, come on pick up."

Sam: "Dean?"

Dean: "Sam! What's going on, are ya 'll alright?"

_Sam pauses for a moment to switch the phone to the ear. _

Sam: "Uh, well sort of yeah for now. Why what's wrong?

Dean: "I had another nightmare I thought maybe."

_Sam interrupts him_

Sam: "Another one, was it about Lucifer again?

_Dean nods and frowns while rubbing his forehead with his hand trying to relieve the ache. _

Dean: "Yeah you said yes to him in my dream and I said yes to Michael. Sam they are trying to double cross us I think they are both in on this together somehow."

_Sam sighs into the phone_.

Sam: "I hate to say it, but you're probably right. We just ran into Lucifer again ourselves."

Dean: What! Why the hell didn't you say something! What happened!

Sam: "Well he saved my life after Bela shot me."

Dean: "You mean to tell me Satan resurrected you?"

_Sam nods at the phone and replies_

Sam: "Yeah, but not till after Lucifer killed an entire gas station worth of people. Dean it was bad real bad, but dad showed up he and mom are in the car now."

Dean: "Are Bobby and Ellen okay?

Sam: "Well they're alive, he didn't hurt them. He just wants me. Dad shot Lucifer with the Colt and we escaped. We're on the way back to the hotel now. But, um Dean okay are you sitting down.

Dean: "What? Uh yeah why?"

_Dean frowns already worried about what Sam is about to say. _

Sam: "Bela stole the Impala again."

Dean: "What? That bitch! I swear to God I'm going to shoot her this time"

_Dean stands up from the toilet seat furious to hear this horrible news_. _Dean slams his fist against the sink. _

Sam: It's too dangerous for us to try and make it to Bobby's now, or go after her so we are on our way back to the hotel, we will see you in a couple of hours.

Dean: "Well, hurry up get here as fast as you can Sam. I'll wake Jo and will be waiting."

Sam: "Alright, see ya soon."

_Sam hangs up. _

_Dean closes his cell phone then opens up the bathroom door for some more air and takes a deep breath as he stares at his reflection in the mirror trying to process all of this._

_Jo stirs a bit from her sleep._

Dean: "Jo, oh good your awake now."

_Jo opens her eyes and smiles at him._

Jo: "Hey come back to bed baby."

Dean: "Sorry, sweetheart, but we can't sleep anymore. It's almost time to leave; Sam will be back soon. The Impala is gone!"

_Jo sits up in bed looking very worried. . _

_Dean walks back over and grabs his clothes so he can start getting redressed _

Jo: "Why? What happened to them?"

Dean: "Lucifer is coming after Sam. Michael is coming for me so we have to get out of here before its too late. Sam was shot I thought it was all a dream, but its real Jo. It's all too real! He's okay for now, but they're coming back here so we can figure this all out. Jo, can you pass me some more aspirin my head is killing me."

_Jo reaches into the nightstand drawer on the other side of Dean's bed and takes out a bottle of aspirin. _

_Dean sits down on the bed and Jo hands him the bottle and starts to rub his shoulders _

_Dean leans into her touch and tries to get the horrible images from his nightmares out of his head. _

Jo: "Dean, it's going to be okay we'll find away to stop them and protect Sam."

_Jo flashes a reassuring smile and continues to rub his shoulders trying to calm Dean down. _

Dean: "I can't stand it anymore Jo. This nightmares, I feel like I'm suffocating, but I can't die I just keep dreaming."

_Jo frowns _

Jo: "You need to get some fresh air, I'll get dressed and we can take a walk until they get here.

_Dean nods and turns his head slightly to kiss her lips gently. _

_Jo smiles then gets out of bed and goes into the bathroom to shower and get dressed. _

_Dean takes his pills and pulls out his dad's journal to see if he can find anything inside that might help them. _

Scene: The playground near the hotel an hour later

_Lucifer appears behind Michael, both are in temporary vessels. Without even turning around Michael speaks. _

Michael: "Hello, little brother."

Lucifer: "Michael, you don't want do this now do you?"

Michael: "It's not the time yet, but soon it will be. You know that."

_Michael turns around to face Lucifer_

_Lucifer smiles _

Lucifer: "Yes, I know they can't hide from us forever."

Michael: "No, they can't. I can enter Dean's dreams anytime I want to make him see things, real and unreal. He's confused now, but soon he will see there is no other alternative and he will leave Sam and come say yes to me."

Lucifer: "Don't be so sure about that one you know there are three brothers not two."

Michael: "Dean is the one I want."

_Lucifer nonchalantly shrugs _

Lucifer: "Fine, take him doesn't matter one way or another I will win in the end."

_Michael shakes his head in annoyance and scoffs_.

Michael: "You are still so arrogant!"

Lucifer: "And you are still so bossy, but you're still my brother no matter what Michael."

Michael: "That doesn't matter anymore I am going to kill you one day on the battlefield. It will come one day soon."

_Lucifer obnoxiously smiles again not the least bit worried. _

Lucifer: "But, not today."

_Michael frowns_

Lucifer: "Yeah that's what I thought always following daddy's orders. You just remember one thing he created us both so he must have wanted us both to live. I don't want to kill you, but I will if I must. Nothing is going to stop me, not God, no one will this time especially not Dean."

_Lucifer disappears from the playground leaving Michael before he decides to start the fight early._

Michael: "We shall see little brother; we shall see who wins this war."

_Joshua the angel appears on earth for the first time and Michael stares at him puzzled that he has come down._

Michael: "What are you doing here?"

Joshua: "God gave me an important message to give you Michael?"

Michael: "Yes, well what is it?"

Joshua: "You're a fool."

_Michael stares at him confused and shocked._

Michael: "Is that it?" That's the message?"

Joshua: "Yep, he just thought you should know."

_Joshua disappears again leaving Michael to think about God's words. _

_Michael stands alone contemplating what God's message could possibly mean, but he can't figure it out or at least he doesn't want to. All he knows it he must get a vessel from the Winchester line and he must kill his brother Lucifer for what he's done. _

Scene: On the road in the Impala

_Sam is driving and his dad is riding shotgun while everyone else is resting in the backseat. John stares at the window he can't understand the overwhelming fear that keeps lingering inside his mind making him question the past. _

John: "Sam, why you?"

Sam: "Why me what?"

John: "I just didn't want to believe it Sam. I'm sorry it shouldn't have been you, you were just a baby. I should have realized it from the start. You know when you were about three months old I took you out to the park and I held you in my arms. I played with you and fed you a bottle of milk you were so happy until it started to rain so I was going to take you back inside. You started crying I mean having the biggest fit ever and I couldn't figure out what the hell was wrong with you it scared me because you never cried that loud or that much before. I started walking as fast as I could to get home and I mean it was pouring, the rain just hit fast and there was lightening all around us. It was the freakiest thing."

_Sam listens to his father's story, and continues to drive._

John: "A flash of lightening hit a tree in the park then split the tree so fast it fell over and then you just suddenly stopped crying. It grew totally silent and still; the rain stopped and by time I got you back to the house the sun was shining again like nothing had ever happened. I always thought you and Dean were gifts from God, but Sam nothing like that ever happened when Dean was a baby, only around you."

_John pauses and sadly sighs. _

John: "Whenever you would get scared or cry something would break in the house or fall down in the garage or the car horn would suddenly start blowing, and when you were happy it was like we all were happy. I thought back then it was just some weird coincidence. But, I remember this one day you're brother accidently threw a baseball too far and it hit the neighbor's tail light out. I took you and Dean over there to pay the guy for the damage and I let him hold you just so I could get out some money. He held you for less than a minute just looked at you and suddenly he didn't want the money anymore. He told me he didn't want anything just smiled and pinched your cheek then gave you back to me, told us to have a nice day. That kind of thing happened all the time around you I just thought we got lucky, until well until that November."

_John frowns then looks over at Sam_

John: "And well you know the rest."

_Sam glances over and John then back at the road_

Sam: "You never told me this?"

John: "I didn't want to scare you. You were too young to remember anyway. And once I realized you really had supernatural abilities well I figured it only make things worse if you knew. I thought they would all just go away once Azazel was out of the picture"

Sam: "Dad, my entire life has been one freaky weird ass event after another! Now the devil wants me as his vessel and I don't know how to stop all these awful things from happening. So with all due respect I don't really need to hear that even as a baby I was some freak of nature."

John: "Listen to me. You're not a freak Sam, that's what I'm trying to tell you. This stuff only happened when you were with me or when you were with Dean. You're mom never had any trouble like that with you. It has something to do with the men in this family Sam. You are just a part of it. I started noticing it when you were a baby, but this kind of phenomenon is a part of what makes us who we are, what makes us a family. I know its hard son and God knows I wish it didn't have to be our family, but it is happening to all of us Sam. You have always been special and stronger than I ever was, but what makes you special is this family. You will always be one of us so whatever happens we're in this together son. Don't ever forget that okay?"

Sam: "Yes, sir."

John: "When you ran away I would get so scared something so awful would happen to you because we're weren't there to protect you."

Sam: "I'm sorry dad I didn't"

_John interrupts him_

John: "I know you didn't. You wanted a normal life; I can't blame you for that it's what your mother wanted too, what I wanted for you. I wanted to watch you graduate college and get married. I wanted to see my grandchildren someday, but none of that was possible not for any of us. But, Sam it is possible for you to stop the devil, I know it. You're sharpest one in the family. Dean use to get so mad that I'd make him take you to the library instead of the arcade growing up. I wanted you to be smart Sam. I wanted you to grow up and be better than all of us."

_Sam frowns and looks out the window _

Sam: "I know I've disappointed you. I've ruined everything and.

_John interrupts Sam _

John: "No one's perfect son. You may have started the apocalypse but you can end it too. I can't do it for you, no one can. I know you and Dean like to do everything together. You want to save the world together, well son you can't. Not this time."

Sam: "Why not?"

John: "Because I told him already and now I'm telling you that he's either going to save you or kill you, but what I didn't say was that I knew he'd find some way to save you so you could save all of us. I know you'll figure out away until then look out for each other."

_Sam sees their exit off the highway. He takes the exit and follows the road leading back to Dean's hotel room. _

Sam realizes how much faith his dad still has in him. Sam knows he's going to have to find some way to make his dad proud and stop this apocalypse before it's too late.

Scene: Dean's hotel room three hours later

_Castiel appears behind Dean. _

Castiel: "Dean we need to talk."

_Dean turns around quickly then rolls his eyes_

Dean: "Dude, I'm not your girlfriend what is it?"

Castiel: "I'm sorry I have to tell you this, but Sam's been shot and it gets worse I'm afraid."

_Dean holds up his hand at Castiel_

Dean: "Stop right there partner, you're late. I already know all about it. I talked to Sam. My damn car is gone Bela took it!"

_Castiel stares a bit surprised that Dean knows this_.

Castiel: "Well actually that contraption you drive is outside I got it back for you. But, you know Lucifer will be coming for your brother shortly so there really isn't much time. We need to get out of here."

_Dean immediately rushes to look out the window and is happy to see his baby is there in one piece. _

_Dean sighs a sigh of a relief_

Dean: "We will once they get here."

Castiel: "No we cant wait any longer it's not safe Dean, let me take you and Jo out of here now then they can meet up with us later."

Dean: "No freaking way! I'm not going go run and hide under a rock, not until I know my family is safe hiding with me. They will be here soon Sam's a fast driver when he needs to be so we can wait awhile we got time."

Castiel frowns

Castiel: "No, you don't! I spoke with Michael, he is not happy with you either of us I'm afraid. He will be coming too."

Dean: "Yeah we'll you tell Michael he can kiss my ass actually he can shove a pineapple up his maybe that'll make the douche happy."

Castiel: "No, that won't work. I'm afraid that won't make him happy."

_Dean stares and Castiel for a moment then shakes his head irritated that his angel friend still doesn't get his sarcasm. _

_Jo comes out of the bathroom fully dressed_

Jo: "Castiel, hey what are you doing here?"

Castiel: "I am trying to convince Dean that it is smart idea to remain here any longer."

Jo: "Good luck, I've been trying to get him out of here for days so far nada!"

Castiel: "That is most regrettable." He is being a fool."

Jo: "Yep, well like I said I've been working on him, but he's very stubborn so I may have to try a new approach"

Dean: "Damn it will you two stop talking about me like I'm not standing right here! I'm not your pet project okay!"

Jo: "You are a project Dean, whether you like it or not. The question is do you want work with us to keep your ass alive or do you want take your chances with the angels who want ride you and your brother till judgment day?"

Dean: "I just want to wait for Sam, that's all!"

Castiel: "What is it with you two? I just don't get it."

_Dean stares at Castiel confused_

Dean: "What do you mean you don't get it?"

Castiel: "I mean why do you two have to do everything together its strange. I've noticed you eat together, work together, even say the same words together it's like you share one brain."

Jo: "Yeah, a stupid one."

_Castiel nods in agreement with Jo. _

_Dean glares at them both and is about to make another smart ass comment when a loud siren begins howling. The hotel starts to shake and the television turns on as screeching white noise fills the room. _

_Castiel looks up at the ceiling which is started to crack from the shaking _

Castiel: "They're coming!"

_Castiel reaches over to touch Dean and Jo to whisk them away, but he finds he can't move closer. _

_Castiel feels stuck to the floor unable to even flinch. _

_Jo feels it too. _

Jo: "What is happening? I can't move my legs!"

_Dean tries to move and he is able too so he looks at them very confused by what's happening. _

Dean: "What do I do?"

Castiel: "You need to get out of here Dean go get help."

_The windows to the room shatter and Dean jumps in front of Jo to protect her from the broken glass everywhere. The hotel room door swings open as cold wintery air blows through the curtains. _

_Sam pulls up in front of the hotel with his dad, mom, Bobby and Ellen._

_Sam hurries out of the car. _

_John gets out and yells at Dean_

John: "Get out of there now!"

Dean: "I can't! Jo and Castiel are stuck inside they can't move or leave!"

Castiel: "Go Dean! Just leave us!"

Dean: "No!"

Jo: "You have too! Go now!"

Dean: "But, I. don't want to leave you Jo"

_Dean frowns at her terrified for them he tries to pull at her and even pick her up, but she still won't budge. _

_A bright light shines through the doorway illuminating the parking lot like lights on a helicopter only there was no helicopter in sight_

Jo: "Do it! Just go before it's too late I'll be alright."

Dean: "I'll be right back I promise."

_Dean kisses her quickly then reluctantly grabs his jacket and runs out of the room towards the Impala. _

_Sam grabs Dean by the arm as the building shakes. _

_Lucifer appears on the sidewalk and Michael appears in the luminous light shining from above They look at each other sideways then turn their attention towards the boys. _

Dean: "Okay, you got what you wanted I'm out! Now let them go!"

Lucifer: "Why? I don't need them or you. I just want Sam."

_Dean stands in front of Sam to protect him from Lucifer._

Dean: "You just stay the hell away! Stay back!"

Sam: "Dean!"

_John quickly moves over and stands in front of Dean to protect them both. _

John: "Look, you angels can't have them, they are my sons."

Ellen: "And let my daughter out of there you asshole!"

_Lucifer turns his head to look back at the room at Jo and Castiel who are still attached to the floor unable to move their bodies from the spot they are in as a strong supernatural force keeps them weighted down_.

_Lucifer smirks at them and gives Castiel a little wave. _

_Castiel frowns at Lucifer and tries to summon all his strength to combat this force. These archangels are stronger than him and won't let him take back control. _

Michael: "Castiel, I told you there would be a punishment for your disobedience. You can't keep Dean from me any longer."

Lucifer: "Enough of this!"

_Lucifer blinks his eyes and_ t_he roof caves in on them leaving nothing, but rumble and dust in sight._

Dean yells: "No!"

_Sam grabs Dean's shoulders from behind to stop him from trying to run in and get killed_

_Ellen tries to rush towards the door, but Bobby grabs on to her. He stops her from getting close because he knows it's too late to save them now. _

_Ellen screams out and cries out _

Ellen: "Jo! My baby!"

_Lucifer turns to look at Sam and Dean again. _

Lucifer: "Now are you ready to go with me Sam?"

_Ellen wrangles free from Bobby's grip and pulls out the Colt from the backseat of the Impala. _

Ellen: "You bring her back right now you son of a bitch!"

_Lucifer rolls his eyes_

Lucifer: "Oh what? Ya'll shoot me again? Please when will you humans learn you can't win might as well stop fighting it?"

Bobby: Ellen! Are you insane? Stop!

_Bobby stares in total shock at her _

_Mary cries out terrified for her children's safety_.

Mary: "Stop this! Oh God somebody please stop this!"

John: "Ellen put the gun down now! Don't shoot him the Colt won't kill him!"

Ellen: "I want my daughter back! Bring her back now!"

_John turns to beg Michael for help who up until now has been silent simply watching waiting for his moment to get at Dean_.

John: "Do it please! Bring Jo back and take me instead just do it!"

Sam: "Dad No!"

John: "Shut up Sam!"

_Michael sighs annoyed with the situation _

Michael: "She's not really my concern. I brought her back once; I see no reason to do it again. None of you are all that important to me except Dean."

_Dean pushes Sam's arms away and moves a bit closer to the angels_

Dean: "Then bring her back and you can have me!"

Sam: "No, Dean! Dad! Come on this isn't right you can't keep sacrificing yourselves like this!"

_John and Dean at the same time say _"Shut up Sam!"

_Ellen shoots Michael with the colt angry he won't help, but it barely leaves a scratch _

_Michael looks down at the bullet hole in his chest cavity and frowns. He looks up at her then snaps his fingers and Ellen falls down dead as her neck snaps in three places._

_Bobby grabs her and holds her as her body goes limp._

Bobby: "Ellen? No Ellen!"

_Dean whips his head around in shock then back at Michael _

Dean: "You son of a bitch! I'll kill you!"

_Dean charges Michael with all his strength. _

_Michael touches Dean's skin and burns his hand into the flesh of Dean's chest. _

_Dean groans out in severe pain as he clutches onto Michael's arm trying to get free. _

Sam: "Dean!"

_Sam races towards Dean to help_

_John grabs the Colt off the ground and immediately shoots at the angels. _

_They both disappear at the same time as bullet misses Michael and hits the broken hotel wall going right through it. _

_Sam grabs Dean as Dean falls to his knees clutching his chest in pain. _

Sam: "Dean! Dean, let me see!"

_Sam rips open Dean's shirt to see the damage done and sees the red charred skin imprint of Michael's hand on Dean's chest as blood drips down his stomach. _

_Sam cradles his brother and tries to stop the bleeding. _

_Mary rushes to help him, but feels a hand on her back. _

Michael: "You're turn."

_Mary screams as Michael flays her skin completely off until she's totally turns to ash right in front of them. _

_Lucifer snaps John's neck before he even has a chance to scream over Mary's death. _

_Broken and dead the bodies of Ellen and John lay on the ground as ashes of Mary immediately start blowing off into the wind. _

_Tears stream down Sam's face as he stares at the angels prepared for his own death next. _

_Lucifer looks at Michael and smirks at him. _

Lucifer: "Well I see you haven't lost your touch Michael."

Michael: "No, I haven't. They didn't belong here anyway. God giveth and he taketh away."

Lucifer: "God? Now look who is the arrogant one"

_A bleeding Castiel appears behind Michael, he stabs Michael through the chest with his sword. _

_Michael groans as the sword pieces the skin of his vessel and the tip of the blade covered in blood reaches all the way through the body. _

Lucifer: "Brother!"

_Michael whips around and smacks Castiel backwards with the back of his hand. _

_Castiel falls to the ground in pain._

_Lucifer grabs onto Michael before he begins to fall. _

_Lucifer holds Michael in his arms and stares at him terrified _

Lucifer: "Michael, No, its not suppose to be like this! You can't die, not now."

_Michael looks up into the eyes of his little brother and smiles slightly up at him_

Michael: "If its God's will for me to die then so be it. But, I will return to finish this."

_Michael bleeds from the mouth as the light within disappears leaving nothing but an empty dead vessel. _

_Lucifer sheds a tear for the first time since he was banished from heaven. _

_Lucifer looks up and glares at Castiel._

_Lucifer gets up and pulls the angel off the ground by the neck holding him up _

Lucifer: "You killed my brother who the hell do you think you are? Me!"

_Sam grabs the sword off the ground and plunges it into Lucifer's back. _

_Lucifer vessel explodes into thousands of pieces leaving nothing but Sam standing there with the sword in his hand feeling nothing but the cold air._

_Castiel falls to his knees gasping for air._

_Sam still has tears running down his face_

_Sam looks around at all of them. _

_Bobby stares up at Sam in shock still holding Ellen's broken body. _

_Dean crawls over to John grabbing onto his dad's collar and starts crying into his shoulder. _

_Castiel finally begins to feel like he can breathe again so he stands up and takes the sword from Sam. _

Sam: "Is it over?"

_Castiel looks at the bloody sword then back at Sam. _

Castiel: "No, Sam, I'm afraid it's never over. You can't kill the devil not like this you're not an angel even I'm not powerful enough to do it. I sent Michael back to heaven, but he can come back once his strengthen returns and he finds another vessel to use though I doubt he will as long as Dean doesn't give in."

Sam: "I don't understand why they were working together? I thought Lucifer and Michael hated each other?

Castiel: "But, they are still brothers their bond is stronger than this blade, stronger than gravity, stronger than hate even. They will come back and when they do they're going to be sincerely pissed off!"

Sam: "They killed our parents."

_Sam looks down at John's dead body and falls to his knees in tears _

_Sam looks over at Bobby holding Ellen's dead body. Bobby's eyes are also full of tears. _

Sam: "They killed Ellen and Jo. Why? Why does this keep happening to us?"

_Castiel sadly frowns as he looks down at Sam and Dean crouched over their father. _

Castiel: "I wish I had all the answers for you, but I don't. Michael wanted to teach Dean a lesson try to show him why he needs to say Yes. I tried to convince Michael not to do this, but he's convinced it's the will of God. Lucifer found a way to use this to his advantage as well resurrected you the way he did gives him power over you Sam. Power he will try to use when he returns. Now more than ever you and your brother must find a way to stop this."

Sam: "I will. Dean shot him, I stabbed him and we still can't kill that son of a bitch! Well I will find away to stop him I swear to God!"

_Sam looks at Dean then goes to help Dean up_

_Sam frowns and looks into Dean's eyes trying to gauge how he's feeling. _

Sam: "Dean, are you okay?"

Dean: "No, Sam. I'm not okay. I'm never going to be okay so just stop asking stupid questions alright!"

_Sam looks down at the ground embarrassed and sad._

Sam: "I'm sorry I."

_Dean interrupts him as he wipes the snot and moisture from his grief stricken face. _

Dean: "Just get the damn lighter fluid out the trunk; we've got bodies to burn!"

_Castiel looks at Dean._

Castiel: "I want you to know I will do everything I can to help Dean."

Dean: "Can you kill me, and spread me in pieces so that douche Michael can't get to me ever again?

_Castiel frowns and sighs_

Castiel: "You know I can't do that Dean. Even if I could I wouldn't want to."

Dean: "Then you're not much good to me are you?"

_Castiel stares at Dean he knows he's angry and in pain, but he wishes Dean wouldn't lash out so much. _

Dean: "I knew I shouldn't have left that room. I fucking knew it!"

Bobby: "You couldn't have stayed in there forever boy!"

Dean: "Yeah, well if I had Jo would still be alive right now! Mom, dad they'd all still be alive."

Bobby: "They were never meant to be alive again anyway. We knew this would come, Michael only brought them back to get you to say yes."

Dean: "So what are you saying that it's all my fault Bobby?"

_Bobby frowns heartbroken over it all too. Bobby tries to stand up but can't as he realizes his legs no longer work. He starts to yell at Dean_.

Bobby: "You think I wanted this? Damn them! Damn them all to hell! I loved her too you know! Ellen she made me feel alive again, I could walk again and now she's gone! It's all gone! But, don't you dare act like this is all about you! We all lost them! So stop bitching and get me my damn wheelchair out of the truck!"

_Dean tears up again and looks away not wanting to speak or even see them right now. _

_Sam gets Bobby's wheelchair for him. _.

Scene: The playground four hours later

_Ellen and John's bodies' burn on a bonfire as Sam, Dean and Bobby watch without saying a word. _

_Castiel stands near the Impala watching them then he looks up at the stars._

Castiel: "God! How could you do this to them! How could you let them take them away like that? What are you doing to these people? You're supposed to be good! You're supposed to be righteous! How can you let this happen? Why? Why! Answer me you son of a bitch!"

_Castiel looks up at the heavens waiting for an answer, but he hears nothing. _

_Castiel sheds his first human tear as he looks up at the Winchester brothers loading up their car preparing to leave this place for good. _

_A broken streetlamp quietly light flickers to life nearby illuminating the angel's face. _

_Castiel stares up into the light and is surprised to feel a small measure of peace wash over him. _

The End.

**Gravity by John Mayer**

_Gravity is working against me  
And gravity wants to bring me down_

Oh I'll never know what makes this man  
With all the love that his heart can stand  
Dream of ways to throw it all away

Oh Gravity is working against me  
And gravity wants to bring me down

Oh twice as much ain't twice as good  
And can't sustain like a one half could  
It's wanting more  
That's gonna send me to my knees  
That's gonna send me to my knees

Oh gravity, stay the hell away from me  
And gravity has taken better men than me (now how can that be?)

Just keep me where the light is  
Just keep me where the light is  
Just keep me where the light is  
C'mon keep me where the light is  
C'mon keep me where the light is  
Oh... where the light is; where the light is!


End file.
